Eywa's Elemental Light
by 57terrier
Summary: This story is basically if Jake came from a family of elemental masters and was not your average marine. Unfortunately, he isn't the only person that knows of magick or as the Na'vi call it Eywa's light.
1. Magick or Light

Author's Note: The Elemental Masters Series by Mercedes Lackey inspired the changes I have made to the original Avatar movie. When speech is presented as :_This, it indicates a spirit is speaking to those it to wishes hear it and there is no language barrier to them_. The story starts when Jake first gets lost in the jungle, but a little better prepared.

* * *

Jake pulled himself onto the shore and looked around breathing deeply. The surrounding jungle was lush and green. Nothing looked familiar, but why would it. It was his first time off base after arriving three days ago. First thing he did, was locate a branch that was sturdy enough to use as a pole arm. He then assessed his resources. It wasn't good, but it wasn't terrible either. He had lost the pack the base had supplied him, but managed to keep his kit and all its contents. It looked like a set of saddlebags thrown over one shoulder, thicker on the back thin on the front and secured together with a strap at the opposite waist. He had a knife, again marine issue, and the clothes on his back.

He knelt down to the earth and cut a circular design into the dirt. In the center he placed a couple small fruits he had found in the yard. He spoke softly and walked away. He checked the sun's direction, remembered where the base might be in relation to it. He settled his grip on the makeshift staff and began walking carefully and quietly through the jungle. Had he stayed or the Na'vi that was following him they might have seen a little creature come out of the grass and inspect the circle before taking a fruit.

* * *

Some time later Jake, still lost, heard an odd sound. Like a whimper, but a little like a cry for help. Rather than rushing headlong toward the sound, like the average marine, Jake crept forward carefully. Through the trees, he saw three cloaked people standing in a circle. They were the right size to be Na'vi, standing nearby were horses that were dark colored and nothing seemed right about the situation. Lying on the ground in the center was a young woman in obvious pain. The cloaked ones just watched her and not the jungle around them. Jake searched the front of his pack while he reviewed what he was actually capable of. He left a surprise near a tree as he crept around to the far side of the group picking up a much thicker branch. They didn't even look around. They just stared down at the girl.

When the set of firecrackers went off, they certainly jumped. Two rushed to investigate, the third had their back to Jake as he rush forward raising the branch and bringing it down on the person's head and shoulders. They went down quickly and Jake wasted no time throwing the girl over his shoulder, tossing another set of firecrackers toward the horses, and picking up a dagger that was just lying beside her. Jake took off running into the jungle where the trees were thickest. He heard a woman shriek with rage just before the second set of firecrackers went off scaring the horses.

When he thought he could stop a moment, he located a tree where he could hide under the roots. He settled her against the center root. She was barely more than a girl, and wasn't actually awake. Just below the rib cage was a shallow stab wound that oozed a smelly, green liquid. It didn't take a scientist to guess that was poison. The dagger had a thin layer of the same liquid.

Jake spread his shields to include her and sank his power into her. She was covered in dark magick; he ignored the strangeness of its presents allowing his water magick to flow through her like a dreg net forcing the darkness before it and back out the wound. Again and again he swept her body of the poison. He wasn't certain how long it took to clean her system, but when he wiped away the last of the poison and bound the wound, he realized someone was kneeling beside him. He felt a little drained, but tried to hide it. It was another Na'vi female that look exactly like the one he had rescued. He had to make a double take to be sure there were two. The new one cradled her arm and stared at the other Na'vi afraid.

"Are you hurt?" Jake whispered hoping she knew English. She jerked back and stared wide-eyed at him. "Easy, I don't know how much I can help, but I will try. My name is Jake Sully."

"Releana, that is my sister Valeana," she said cautiously. She let him examine her shoulder. Luckily it was only dislocated.

"This is minor, but it's going to hurt," he explained.

Unfortunately, she didn't take precautions when he popped it back into place. She shouted and they heard horses coming toward them. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Never mind that, we got to get her safe," Jake said picking her groaning sister up.

"This way," Releana said lunging out from under the tree. Jake followed searching for the cloaked ones through the trees and was relieved to see Releana guiding him to a horse. She mounted and motioned him to get on. There was pounding nearby.

"Too late," he stated lifting Valeana behind her. "Go, I'll try to slow them down. Just get her to your people."

"No, they'll kill you," Releana argued.

"It's you and your twin, they're after. Send someone back if you wish, but go now. Take this," he ordered, handing her the poisoned dagger, and slapping the horse's rear. "Run! Save her!"

Releana tossed him her bow and arrows as the horse galloped away. 'Crap, as if I know how to use these.' He turned to face his opponents. There were four this time, all mounted. He approached them as they rode down on him. He lunged right hooking the bow around the neck of the nearest rider dragging them from the horse. He tried to grab the ankle of a second rider behind the first, but was kicked in the shoulder. The two on the left keep going. The leader was female as she screamed an order and continued on after the girls followed closely by the other two.

The rider got to their feet, their cloak continued to hide their face. Instinct told Jake, he didn't want to see the face underneath. They drew their weapon, which looked like a sword and somehow seemed weird for the surroundings. Jake drew his dagger, holding the bow and arrows, and squared off forgetting about the horse until it reared at him lashing its feet in the air. Jake stared a moment too long at the feet that weren't hooves, but more like a raptor's with talons.

* * *

Releana pushed her horse as fast as the mare could. She gripped her sister's arms around her waist, hearing her moan. She was terrified to look behind her. She could hear the pounding of their horses. 'Faster, faster,' she thought.

The moment she thought the guards would hear her, she screamed for their aid. She was prepared to scream till she lost her voice, but a war cry split the air followed by the sound of horses galloping toward her. She heard those behind her slow and perhaps stops. She rushed passed the warriors yelling she was being chased. They continued on to hunt the cloaked riders.

She rode straight into home tree. "_Help, please_!"

"_Releana, what happened_?" her mother demanded and then saw Valeana and carefully pulled her from the horse. "_What's wrong with her? What happened_?"

"_We were attacked. She was poisoned with this_," she said holding out the dagger. She then gasped and exclaimed, "_I left him! I left him behind_!"

"_Who_?" her father snapped. Mo'at came forward taking the dagger and looking at Valeana's condition.

"_The dream walker! He rescued her, tended her and me. He sent us off, while he stayed to… to face them alone_," she pleaded. "_I have to go back_."

"_No_!" her father ordered. "_You will not leave here till it's safe_."

"_Then you bring him here_," Mo'at ordered, surprising the clan. No dream walker had been allowed inside home tree for a long time. "_For your daughter should already be dead from this poison. Bring him quickly; he may be weakened by what he has done_."

Releana quickly told him where she left Jake. With her father went a few warriors. Mo'at settled the dagger safely aside and un-bandaged Valeana's wound ignoring how her mate stared at her.

* * *

Jake gasped clutching his shoulder. The strange horse was limping away leaving its rider behind. Jake managed to stab the rider with an arrow and someone hit the rider with another arrow. The rider was wheezing for breath and Jake stumbled forward leaning on the bow determined to find out anything he could about this group of cloaked bullies. Before he could reach the rider a number of viper wolves came out of the brush. Jake backed up quickly; the wolves sniffed at the wounded rider and glanced at him. He kept moving back with the dagger and bow pointed at the wolves. He looked up at a noise. Above him was a Na'vi woman reaching down to him. He scrambled up the tree as the wolves pounced on the rider and began to drag them away.

The woman pulled him up the rest of the way. Then the adrenal started to wear off. He realized that horse's talons had raked the back of his shoulder. Strangely, there had been magick involved on the emotional front, but the rider didn't seem to be wielding the power. Jake's shields had been battered with mostly fear spells during the fight. "Thank you," he whispered and added, "I'm sorry but I haven't had a chance to learn even a word of your language." He pulled off his kit, vest, and picked at his shredded shirt.

The woman watched him and then yanked his shirt, which ripped and fell off. "You are so stupid," she hissed inspecting the injury.

Jake stared at her a moment and admitted, "You are probably right." She blinked at him surprised. "But I was taught that survivors learn from their mistakes. I've always tried to be a good student." He draped the kit across his thighs and pressed what was left of his shirt against the claw marks. "That was one strange horse, if it was even a horse." She was silent watching as he tended his wounds, slowly she noticed he was shivering. Jake said nothing about it but could feel the first signs that he had nearly over extended his magick. Without the spirit pact, all the power was currently coming from his magick aura. Much more magick and he would be drawing the power from his physical body, never a good idea. His body temperature was dropping slowly, warning him of the potential mage fever. Oh, he hated being cold.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked.

Jake wrapped his arms around him, shrugging he truthfully said, "Nothing that some food and a safe place to rest won't cure I'm sure. Do you think they made?" He tried to change the subject.

"They are not as stupid as babies," she hissed.

Jake looked at her and whispered, "All right, you made your point, but in my defense I'm not supposed to be here. My brother had trained for three years before he… I had a week's notice before coming."

She frowned as though deciding whether or not to believe him.

Then a familiar voice rang in his mind :_Jake, sorry to interrupt, but you're going to have company, and not the kind you want_.

Jake looked about the jungle floor. "They're coming back."

"How do you know that? I hear nothing," she demanded.

"Just trust me," he said, but one look at her face told him that wasn't going to work. He had no choice and no time but to go on a leap of faith and admit the family secret. "Please believe me… I have an allied spirit with me. I'll introduce you to him later, but I really think we should make ourselves scarce now." He started getting up, but his wounds and chill made moving a little painful. 'My family's gonna kill me when they find out I told a total stranger,' he thought.

"Very well," she said and muttered, "Stupid and a little mad." The woman took his kit from him and grabbed his arm. She led him along the branch to the tree trunk.

The sound of horses followed soon after and they hid behind a tree trunk. Jake was relieved to see it was just the three cloaked riders. They didn't appear to have caught the girls. It was short lived, with the lead female's fury. Jake tightened his shields as the fury revealed her magick nature. He was in no shape to face her. "We need to leave," he said as softly as he could.

"They'll see us if we are not careful," she hissed. She watched as Jake paled and shook. "What's wrong?" Jake didn't answer as the cloaked woman screamed something truly frightening. The dream walker obviously didn't understand, but now she really wanted to be gone. "Come, quietly."

Jake did the best he could while his injuries and growing fever slowed him down. The Na'vi suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist and forced him forward. Far behind them, one of the cloaked ones was climbing a tree tracking them. It wouldn't be long before they were caught. Jake pushed on wanting to tell the woman to leave him so she wouldn't get killed, but wasn't about to point out the obvious to her. A wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled into a tree trunk. "Not now," he hissed.

"Come," she ordered so softly in his ear tugging him along.

"Water…" he breathed, "If I can reach… I can gather strength."

"Water? For what?" she hissed, looked behind her, and gasped. The rider was close enough to draw his weapon. Below them was a stream, not very deep, but the dream walker couldn't escape without her help. She chose to go with his request regardless of how strange it was. "Jump!" she snapped and lunged off the branch before the rider reached them. She let him go to ready her bow.

When they landed in the knee-high water, Jake crumbled to his hands and knees. With what strength he thought he could spare, he rapidly performed two spells. One to basically beg for help from the spirits of water which he had no agreement with to force their cooperation. The second to bend the present water to his will. He drew its strength into him as he sat up. Then the water rose in a single column that bent around him as he raised his arms, with a fierce determination he quickly pointed toward the rider willing the water to rush passed him.

The woman watched in shock, as the water seemed to do as the dream walker directed. The column of water slammed into the cloaked rider before he could climb down. The rider was thrown back. The rider was still a moment before rising and then took off running. The woman looked back at dream walker to see an odd sight. Where he should have been there appeared to be a male of her own people was and beside him lay the dream walker. The male looked up at her and whispered, "Perhaps, I am a fool, but the truth is I am a Master of Water magick though no one outside my clan would believe it. I hope I can trust you with my secret." The woman only stared. He certainly spoke with the dream walker's voice. He cocked his head aside and sighed, "we need to leave right now, please." He dragged himself to his feet and the image of the dream walker on the ground faded.

"How did you? Why did…? What just happened?" she demanded. He groaned though not totally in pain. "He's gone, I deserve answers."

"Not gone, he's bringing her. I don't have the strength to face her. We must go. I will answer all your questions at the right time, I swear on the light of the Great Mother. Please, somewhere safe first," he pleaded.

"That female who shouted?" He slowly nodded. "Why are you afraid of her if you don't know what she said?"

"Somehow I'm sure I don't want to know what she said." Jake started walking along the stream to where he could feel a larger water source before answering, "She is a Master of Earth. At least as powerful as me…at my best which I'm not right now," he looked back at her, "but she is of darkness that goes beyond just the attack on those two girls."

The woman walked ahead of him, "Follow me, quickly." She still had his kit and the added strength helped enough for Jake to follow her. "To the river?"

"If it doesn't take us further from safety."

"No, it runs near my clan's home," she said, determined to keep him alive for the answers at least. "Can you swim?"

"Yes," he answered dryly.

At the shores of a wide river, Jake stepped in feeling the water soak his pants and enter the boots. He closed his eyes a moment feeling the water naturally ease his aching feet. The woman moved ahead holding her bow above the water. "Come."

"_Stop right there_!" screamed the cloaked female. The three riders rode through the jungle.

"Oh crap," Jake whispered and heading into the water.

The woman placed an arrow to her bow, as the riders neared the shore. "_You are the trespassers here. Leave before my people come to deal with you_."

The female sat on her strange horse and her yellow eyes were the only visible part of her face. She regarded the Na'vi woman and Jake like they were rodents she was considering an act that meant nothing good for them. "_Now, now, all I want is that demon man. Your people dislike their kind. This I know_." Her voice was as smooth as silk but icy cold. "_Give him to me and I will see that their kind never bother your people again_."

The woman began to lower her bow and Jake realized that female was using a trance on his protector. He seized her shoulder, spread his shields over her, and whispered, "She's trying to capture your mind. Wake up."

She immediately brought up her bow again, aiming it for the female's heart. "_My clan owes him a debt of gratitude for what you did to our young sisters. You will not have him_."

The female hissed her angry and glared at Jake, "_Who is this? There wasn't an empowered anyone among your people before. Where did you come from_?"

Jake didn't answer, mostly because he didn't know what was said. He matched her glare for glare, hoping to bluff her into retreating for now. Her power pressed against his and he poured as much as he could to maintain the bluff regardless of the cost.

The female practically snarled and the other two riders advanced. Behind him, he felt a warm, vibrate being reach up and grab the end of his braid. He felt something come over him but nothing about it gave him cause to fear. It took over his mouth and he spoke in a language he didn't know, his voice added a strange accent, "_Of course, dark one, I had no need to draw attention to myself before. Those girls are now mine to cherish. Also, it is her will this dream walker is protected_."

The female cautiously leaned forward, "_What is your name, bright one_?"

"_Mine to keep, now leave before my friends make you_," the being warned through him. Jake hoped that threat wasn't empty.

Their horses backed up as something rose out of the water behind him, Jake couldn't move to see. The woman certainly saw and was plainly shocked by what she saw. The female pointed at him and snarled, "_This isn't over_." The riders wheeled their horses about and galloped away.

When Jake thought it was safe, he turned around and said, "Thank you for your…" he stopped when he saw a thick column rising out of the water. Jake leaned his head back just as the woman was doing. The column was a neck that to his disbelief mounted a head that reminded him of the creature most humans referred to as the loc ness monster. "Whoa." He could have sworn the creature and the other two slightly smaller versions behind it were laughing at them. Jake placed his open hand over his heart and bowed. The lead creature nodded. The woman was still staring; Jake tapped her with Releana's bow, "Say hello."

She blinked, raised a hand to her forehead, and then bringing it down saying something. A moment later, she turned to him and asked, "How have you done this? Call the great water horses? Change your face? And you said you didn't know the language."

"I don't know your language, but she does," he said pointing down to a seemingly Na'vi woman that stood waist-height to them though her feet were on the water's surface at their knee-height. The woman looked closer and saw the little creature's hair was dark green not black and her skin had scales edged in white. "An undine I think, water sprite. Beautiful, isn't she?" The sprite wrapped her arms around his arm and batted her eyes up at him. "What did you mean change my face?" he looked up at the woman and saw himself standing behind her. He turned to the water horse, "May I ask for an explanation?" The water horse turned its head and twisted about a tentacle toward him. "What does this mean?"

"He wishes to connect with you, of course," the woman said.

Jake was starting to get really tired of his lack of knowledge being slap in his face so much. "I'm sorry, I just realized I have been incredibly rude. My name is Jake Sully, to whom do I own my life to?" he asked, again placing his open hand on his chest but only nodding this time. She stared him. "Would you do us both the honor?" He indicated the water horse's tentacle. "Since I have yet to learn, much less understand this connecting."

The water horse nodded and offered his tentacle to her and the woman watched as Jake's face returned to his own and the other become the Na'vi male. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm not actually. I think the water horse is, right?" he asked sounding as confused as she. The image of the Na'vi male jumped onto one of the other water horses.

As Neytiri connected with the great water horse, its voice felt like it echoed around her with sound of waves crashing on a rocky shore. :_Indeed, you needed the help, young brother_.

"Agreed and I am grateful to you…"

:_Come, we will take you both to her home_. The water horse motioned to his own back. Neytiri gracefully lighted onto his back. The water horse dipped lower into the water for Jake. :_You have pushed your strength too far, though you tried not too. Well done_.

Jake settled behind Neytiri feeling proud of the compliment but he was cold, hungry, and tired. "Thank you so much. I don't quite understand all that's happened today." Then something tapped his shoulder, the third water horse had a branch in its mouth.

"Good idea," Neytiri said, "Eat those fruits." She settled his kit across her lap. "My name is Neytiri."

"Please to meet you." Jake took the branch and pulled off a bite-size yellow fruit. "Before I forget, I promised to introduce you Sebastian," he said popping the fruit in his mouth.

"Sebastian? Who?" she asked suddenly on guard.

Jake reached around her and opened the flap to the thicker side of his kit. "The spirit that warned us earlier, and you called me a little mad for I think." He pulled out a thin, leather case. She said nothing as he opened the case and slide out what looked like a Na'vi-sized hand mirror of black glass. "This is his anchor point be very careful with him." She stared at the dark surface thinking the dream walker was in fact crazy. Then the clear glass turned smoky with gray swirls. "Mirror ally in my hand, answer now to my command."

With a sigh that sounded like the soft symphony of wind instruments, Sebastian spoke :_I hate that spell_.

"Sorry, I'm tired," he said eating another fruit. "Say hello." He placed the mirror into Neytiri's hands.

:_I see you, lady Neytiri_. He said as his white human-looking face became clear under the surface of the black glass.

Neytiri stared, "You, you're… real?"

:_Yes, I'm used to this reaction, you know. I am grateful, you save one of my favorite Sully's_.

"_By Ewya, what kind of spirit are you? I have so many questions… about all of this_."

:_Mirror spirit. Ask away, it's not like I'm going anywhere_.

Neytiri rapidly spoke in her language and Jake listened and ate. He didn't mind not understanding, Sebastian would tell him later. The water horse's tentacle whipped aside and pulled away from Neytiri's braid and stopped in front of him. She nodded at him and continued her conversation with Sebastian.

Jake shrugged and grabbed his braid. The water horse was calm in his mind, but wary. :_It has been a long time since I have converse with a son of water_.

"Really?" he whispered not wanting to disturb the other conversation, "Why is that? And what do I owe you for your aid?" A seedling landed on his shoulder and Jake stared at it. "What is this?" Another and another landed on him.

:_There has been no need to awaken the light of power in the two-leggers for a time. Everything was balanced. I am quite relieved to see she approves of you_.

"Has it to do with the mining?" he asked with a sinking feeling. "And what are these seeds doing?"

:_The digging to a point, yes. But more when the dark ones arrived_.

"They are very pure spirits," Neytiri told him. She watched more amazed than Jake felt as more seedlings gathered on him.

Soon his torso was covered with them and then as strangely as they arrived they all left. "Odd." Jake swallowed another fruit with difficulty and tried to think.

:_The price, you will teach the sons and daughters of the Omaticaya about the light, of course. You will also learn from them, as much as they will teach you. It is, as you promised_.

"Yes, I remember my oaths and as long as I get permission from the clan. I will not force them," Jake answered. Neytiri looked at him a moment then continued to speak with Sebastian. "What do you mean by the dark ones arrived? Just how many? And when?"

:_There it is, little brother_. The water horse said yanking his tentacle aside and away. Before them was a beyond massive tree.

"This has been an interesting day," he said resigned. "Neytiri, do you plan to tell anyone about my magick?"

"Yes, why not?"

:_It is normally a bad idea_. Sebastian said. :_More often than not, people's reaction to magick is either of jealousy or fear. Some people think the power is a fix all, it's not_.

Jake nodded, "As it is, I'm so tired I couldn't prove my ability. I am nearing a mage fever."

"Mage fever?"

:_It's when one of magick over-extends their talent and makes themselves sick. The only way to prevent the worst affects is, at the first signs, to immediately get them eat first and then send them to bed. Jake keep eating_.

"Yes, grandfather," Jake joked and popped another fruit in his mouth.

"Are you?" Neytiri said.

:_No, his grandfather rescued me… well, sort of_.

"He did his best. It's a long story," Jake said.

They turned at a warning cry. Along the shore rode a group of Na'vi warriors. Neytiri shouted back raising her bow. The warriors stopped and stared at them in shock. The water horses continued swimming toward home tree. At the nearest shore to the tree, the warriors were waiting for them. Neytiri tossed his kit over her shoulder and cradled Sebastian's mirror in her arm. "Come," she ordered him jumping off.

"Thank you for the lift," Jake said politely sliding off. He walked slowly to the shore, watching Neytiri argue with a warrior. Another warrior grabbed his braid pulling him among the rest of the warriors, but as he lifted his feet out of the water most of his borrowed strength drained out of him and he collapsed against a tree. His body temperature also dropped. "Definitely, over did it," he whispered.

"A threat, really!" Neytiri snapped at Tsu'tey, the warrior she had been arguing with, and then asked Jake, "You got nicked by one of their daggers, correct? _He's been poisoned. Quickly, to my mother_."

"_Why should we take this demon any further_?" Tsu'tey demanded.

"_He saved our sisters, it is worth it. There has also been a sign_."

The water horses amazed the warriors and many of them simply stared. As they turned to leave the largest of them lowered his head and nudged at Jake. "I will rest as soon as I can. There's just so much to…" The water horse snorted. "Yes, rest, right." The image of the Na'vi male rode off with them and waved before diving into the water.

"_Help him_," Neytiri ordered and started toward the tree.

The warriors shoved Jake along and held him up when his legs buckled. By the time he got there Tsu'tey was speaking to a male that appeared to be of some importance. Neytiri was speaking to a woman that actually looked a little familiar. The woman glanced at him and motioned him to come forward.

"Jake Sully!" Releana said sprinting over to him. She almost knocked him down, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're all right," he said relieved. "How's Valeana? How's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine. You don't look well. Come," she said half carrying him over to Neytiri, the woman and a small group of Na'vi.

Valeana lied near a fire between a boy and a woman that Jake suspected were her family. They watched him carefully as Releana helped him to sit down near by. He nodded to them and reached out to Valeana's forehead lightly resting his inner wrist on her forehead. Her skin was as pale as his but not as light as before. She was cool but not cold and her breathing was steady. "She's better, that's good, real good." Then he remembered he still had the bow, "This is yours, thanks. I lost the arrows though, sorry."

Releana accepted her bow with a smile, "It's all right. How can you tell that about her? How do you know?"

He sat back unsure of what actually were good manners to these people. "I was initially a field medic before…"

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"Vi hush," Releana snapped.

Jake smiled at him, "It's a warrior who has been trained in the healing arts, but really only so far as to help his brothers and sisters survive to reach a fully trained healer. I don't know… anything about your people or I could have done more. But she's not as pale as before, her breathing is even instead of that gasping rasp she had, and she was going cold now she's warmer." He rubbed his arms trying not to show how cold he felt. "Those are all signs I was taught for improvement. I hope that's true here."

"It is," Mo'at said joining them. Jake tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. "Stop, you have earned your rest and your right to stay."

"Thank you very much," he said with an opened hand on his heart, bowing as deeply as he could without falling over.

Neytiri returned his kit, but hung onto the mirror and the case. "The poison should run it's course by mid-morning."

:_Jake, that's Neytiri's mother and the clan's shaman, Mo'at and she knows you're not poisoned and your magick. Apparently, there's to be some discussion about how and who to tell_. Sebastian informed him.

"Why have you come?" asked the man who had been talking to Tsu'tey earlier.

:_And that would be her father_,_ the chief_.

"Many reasons, sir," Jake began, "I was asked to take my brother's place. I wanted to go someplace where I didn't have to listen to people only tell me what I couldn't do and find what I could do. My other reasons… I'm not ready to talk about at this time." Then a huge yawn tore though him and he barely got his hand up in time to cover his mouth. Rubbing his face. "Sorry, it's been a long and confusing day."

"So I heard, then rest," Mo'at said, "Tomorrow you will begin your search under my daughter's instruction, of the ways of this clan." Neytiri jumped, looked at her mother and then at Jake.

He blinked at them completely surprised and looked like he was trying to think of something to say. Finally, he managed, "Thank you." He paused bewildered and whispered, "If the surprises could stop for the day I would really appreciate it."

"Why?" Mo'at said with a wicked smile.

Jake looked up at her realizing the joke but played worried, "Please, no more tonight." Several Na'vi laughed, including Mo'at.

Then as the clan began to go about their business, the children's mother tried to shoo her son off to bed, but the boy refused looking fearful. "_You and your nightmares again_," Releana hissed and explained. "He has nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Jake asked shifting into a more comfortable position.

Releana rolled her eyes at her brother and he glared at her. "_They're not nightmares if I'm awake_," he grumbled.

Jake crooked his finger fighting against sleep. "What kind of nightmares?" The boy came closer and pointed to the fire. Jake looked into the flames and started to smile. "Come here, I get it," he whispered. The boy looked hopeful and sat beside him. Jake ignored surrounding Na'vi and whispered into the boy's ear, "You see a little creature with blue eyes in there." The boy nodded and opened his mouth. "Shush, that little guy is a fire spirit, I think he is trying to see if you are strong enough to learn fire magick." The boy stared at him. "We will talk more in the morning, kept your mouth shut about this and get some sleep." The boy nodded happily and surprised everyone by curling up against Jake's shoulder near his kit. Jake stared a moment and said, "Is this… forget it." He settled, crossed his arms, and tucked his chin. "Don't break anything of my things, all right."

The boy grinned, pulled the kit to him, and began poking around under his mother's eye.

"_This is not a good idea_," Tsu'tey snapped at Neytiri with her parents nearby.

Neytiri frowned, "_It will be fine. I will watch him_."

"_What is that you have_?" her father asked noticing the mirror.

She blinked at it not wanting to give up Sebastian's mirror. "_It's…_"

:_It's a mirror of his clan's that Jake was given the honor to carry_. Sebastian suggested and Neytiri jumped on it.

"_His clan_?"

"_Yes, we talked while riding the great water horse. He is from the _Jarhead_ clan_." She answered, as Sebastian continued supplying information.

"Jarhead? _Interesting, what is the importance of this mirror_?" her mother asked.

When Neytiri faltered again Sebastian spoke to her, :_Show them the back of my mirror_. She held out the mirror really seeing the back for the first time. Carved into the ash wood were symbols set into about five over-lapping circles.

To their surprise some of those symbols were similar to some of theirs. "_Are these what I think they are_?" Mo'at asked tracing the carvings.

"_I didn't ask about that and the water horse was speaking to him privately as well. It was strange what _Jake _said to him once_."

"_What_?" Tsu'tey demanded.

"_I remember my oaths and as long as I get permission from the clan. I will not force them. I don't know what he meant_."

"_Then we ask, he's too tired to lie_," he said.

Neytiri glanced over to Jake and smirked, "_Really, how will you ask_?" They all looked and saw Jake was very much asleep with young Viton curled against him to his recently returned father's amusement. "_You know once they fall asleep, they don't wake until they wake up_."


	2. Secrets and Lessons

Note: The mirror spirit idea was pulled from the Serpent's Shadow. Jake's magical nature comes out of Gates of Sleep.

* * *

Jake blinked in the pod and before he could try and lift the lid, it was raised and Grace cupped the back of his neck lifting him up. There were a lot of other people around. "Doc, you're not going to believe where I am or the day I've had." As he sat up, he was quite dizzy. "Oh, long day."

"Well what happened?" Grace said. Jack explained between yawns and a full meal. Grace demanded all the details about the rescue and the Na'vi. She forcible wheeled him to a cot in the research lab, never giving the colonel a chance to get a report. To recap, Grace concluded, "So you happened to come across a Na'vi girl being attacked. You rescued her and then got rescued. Now you're spending the night at home tree because you got a small, and it better be a small dose of poison. Then you get to learn from them."

"Pretty much, their little brother is my kind of kid," he said lifting his legs onto the cot and stretching out.

"You made a friend?" Norm asked seeming a little jealous.

"Well hopefully friends but three real mean enemies," he said gravely.

Grace nodded, "From what you reported, it was worth pissing those bullies off. I do want to check your avatar's health though."

Jake looked at her, "I was told I was staying and the poison should pass by mid-morning. Can you even get close without offending them?"

"There is a place called the Osha cliffs that are nearby. It was an old meeting place before… certain people got in the way. It should be fine, if you let them know."

"If you're sure," Jake said. "Can I get some sleep now?"

"Sure, I'll wake you, Na'vi have early mornings," Dr. Patel said.

* * *

As Jake woke his avatar, he reminded himself about Grace's potential visit, up until the point he noticed the weights against both his shoulders. On one side was the boy with his kit, that didn't surprise him. On the other side, some one had propped Valeana against his shoulder during the night and Releana was curled up against her. Jake had to nod at the twin's thoughtfulness to keep her sister warm. He heard a soft laugh and saw Neytiri nearby smiling holding the mirror as though she and Sebastian were continuing their conversation. He mouthed, "What happened?"

:_They are children of light. You know when the students are ready a teacher shall be lead to them. Besides, the light draws the light_. His friend reminded him.

Jake eased Viton off his shoulder and against the root and then began to move Valeana. Then the girl weakly raised her head and stared at him. Neytiri quickly came over and helped Valeana out from under her sister. Together Jake and Neytiri moved her closer to the dying fire. "Morning young lady," Jake whispered pulling his kit to him, "How are you feeling?" The girl stared at him as though she had never seen anyone quite like him. He looked to Neytiri and whispered, "Does she know English?"

She nodded putting Sebastian's mirror back in his case. "_Valeana, how do you feel_?" Neytiri asked slowly.

Valeana looked at Neytiri a moment, then back at Jake. "Why are you glowing green with blue swirls?"

Jake's jaw dropped open, rarely did someone so new to magick just see its light. "You can see that in me," he whispered. Neytiri watched them; his expression told her this was important. Valeana nodded and slowly looked around wincing. "I know it's rather bright around this tree." Jake paused and then added, "daughter of Earth." She looked at him confused. "That's why she was after you more than your sister."

"She, the dark one you mean, you said she was a master of dark Earth magick," Neytiri said just as softly.

Valeana stared at him shivering but only not from her chills. "Yes, I really think she was getting rid of a potential rival, which unfortunately is you young lady," Jake sighed. He did not want to lay such a burden on such a young woman. He gently clasped her hands and said, "Valeana, please understand I am a Master of Water magick and as long as I am allowed to stay among your clan I will, I promise to protect you, your family and this clan with all the power and knowledge I have learned from my clan and can learn from yours. I won't let you face her or those like her alone, not as long as I draw breath."

Neytiri and Valeana stared at him surprised at his seriousness, but not half as surprised as those behind him. :_Ah Jake, buddy, turn around_.

Jake winced and looked over his shoulder. There stood the shaman, the chief, Tsu'tey, and her parents. "Busted big time," he muttered looking toward the ground.

Tsu'tey snorted and said, "_Another of the sky people claiming to have power_."

"_Not claiming, he does have the light, her light. I saw the proof_," Neytiri snapped.

"_Then why didn't he prove it last night_," her father demanded.

She turned to Jake and urgently said, "Show them something like last night. They don't believe and they don't like that you didn't tell them last night." Behind them Viton and Releana woke up.

Jake nodded, "That's understandable, most reasonable people don't believe in magick as adults. Most people that do believe think magick comes right out of thin air too. My strength was spent last night and I'm still tired this morning. Side note before I forget: Grace plans to come and check my health this morning. She said she will be heading for a place called the Osha cliffs to ask for your approval to see me. Anyway, and you two come over here because you must hear this before going any further in this." He crooked his finger at the siblings. The three gathered around him. The chief watched him as he ordered a nearby warrior to find Grace. Jake glanced at the adults but gave his attention to the three. In his most serious voice he said, "You three have elemental magick without question. But it is not without its price. When you use its power, you may pay now, you may pay later, out of your own essence or another's, but payment will always be collected. You can earn the friendship and favors from the spirits of your elements, but you never want to be in debt to any elemental spirit." The three stared at him hungrily. "I went into debt last night to the water horses that saved not only my life but also Neytiri's. They have made two demands, which was actually quite generous in my experience. First, share with anyone in this clan that can learn magick all that I know of magick. Second, for me to learn anything and everything the clan is willing to share with me."

"Earth magick," Valeana wondered aloud.

Jake nodded, "Light earth: growing things, healing, the physical body of all things. However, dark earth: decay, disease, and at the end of all things death. That is the balance, the light and the darkness." He turned to Viton, "As I told you last night, you are a son of fire. Many consider it the hardest of the elements to master. Fire is a bad master, think wild fires, but a good servant, like this fire here." He indicated the fire nearby. Viton looked at the fire and gasped moving back. "Wait, that spirit isn't here to hurt you. Please trust me… What's your name? I just realized don't know. Sorry."

"Viton. Are you sure? I don't understand," Viton said glancing at his parents, but they said nothing. They seemed very confused and slightly afraid. His sisters were staring into the fire trying to see the spirit.

"Hold out your hand to him. Invite him to you. Trust yourself, fire is not to be feared but respected. Try and find your power."

Viton held out his hand and said softly but clearly, "_I see you… Are you here to help me_?" The spirit jumped out of the fire pit and skimmed about his hand and arm before settling above his palm. He was very still as he whispered, "I'm not dreaming, am I?" The adults gasped at the small fire-covered creature.

"Likes you quite a bit." Jake smiled, "Viton, you are very much awake. Though at times being a mage can be more of a nightmare than a dream." The creature hissed at him before cooing at Viton. "You don't have to do that at me. I know we're opposites." He turned to the adults. "Is this enough proof for your satisfaction?"

Tsu'tey hissed, "_It only shows that the boy has the light not him_." Neytiri practically growled at him and translated to Jake.

Jake nodded, "True but only to a point. This spirit only proves that Viton attracts fire spirits that's not proof of real magick. Send him back to his flame." He looked at Valeana and said, "how about something to eat?" Indicating Valeana as she continued to have a slight tremor. "Strength either physical or magick are all regained in same way. And your magick, young lady, woke to save you and wiped out what strength you had."

"Of course," Mo'at said. "Children must eat. Bring them." She led them outside of home tree. She spoke to her mate and Tsu'tey quietly. "_When _Grace _comes, she must not hear of the light being wielded. _Jake Scully _must stay. He must learn and teach_." She rubbed her temples at a sudden headache that she had become used to as it always happened when she left the roots of home tree. She turned and saw Jake, Neytiri, and the children at the edge of the roots.

Jake stood with Valeana leaning against him and both were looking just passed her and toward the ground. He looked both confused and angry by what he saw. Valeana looked terrified. "Oh no, this will not do at all," he quietly snarled. He lifted his free arm up and whistled a tune. The three felt a strong breeze pass around them and the river's shores rippled as, for those who could see them, several undines stood in the water. To Viton, he said, "See if you can call the fire spirit back. The dark Master has sent those things."

Viton frowned and asked, "Are those things after my sisters?"

"I'm not…" Jake began and then looked up. He looked back at whatever he saw and hissed a moment. "Mostly your shaman and they're attacking those asleep as well." Above his shoulders were small wind birds, air spirits of white light, and they purred at him but when he had looked back at the ground before him they laughed cruelly. The undines hissed and spread along the shore.

Viton was surprised as three fire spirits surround him. "_Help us please_," he begged pointing toward several spirits squatted around home tree. They looked like mounds of mud with tiny limbs and black pits for eyes. They stared at Mo'at mostly, but seemed startled by Jake's shields as he spread them to include Mo'at and the others. "_Get them_!" the boy ordered. The fire spirits hissed like hot kettles before leaping at the ones closest.

Jake glanced at the air and water spirits before asking, "Please find the rest around here and get rid of them." All the spirits took off. The earth spirits backed up a little before realizing they had to get out of there. The unfortunate ones were wrapped by the fire or air spirits and were destroyed. The undines had spears of ice and sliced the earth spirits to pieces. The rest seemed to swim into the dirt. Once the unwelcome spirits were gone Jake and Viton thanked all the spirits and dismissed them. "Congratulations," he said to Viton, "You just perform your first piece of magick. But don't think all magick can be performed easily. There is a proper way to summon and dismiss spirits." He then gave Valeana a quick squeeze and drew her to Mo'at. "How long have you not been able to leave your home?"

The chief slowly nodded, "You have been staying here. I didn't notice. How did you know?"

Jake explained, "You couldn't see them, which was the point, to affect your emotions and those of your people. To what end I'm not sure. Luckily, those spirits were stupid and weak. That woman has been well trained… Let's eat."

"How can you think of food after this?" Valeana asked. The others watched for Jake's answer.

"I want to regain my strength. We all will need our strength and our wits to deal with these dark ones. Yes, there is more than one. The water horse told me. How long have you been trapped here, please?"

"Two moon cycles I think," Mo'at said rather by disturbed this unknown enemy's hate riddled attack, "I simply got used to not wanting to leave even to connect to Eywa."

"I bet that was the point to keep as many of your people here as possible – to blind you from her actions and lower your defenses. That makes sense." Jake nodded, "Give me some time to regain my strength and form a pact with the water. I've got a technique that should give you some protection from her. I'll need to have a long talk with the clan's warriors or at least someone they will listen to. Among my clan we have warriors that are trained to stand with and against mages called wing ones I know that training."

"Water, but you had air spirits, right, around you?" Releana asked. "The wind birds, I think. Why can I see them now?"

"Right, good observation and good questions." Jake gave a small smile, "And you are just coming into your power. This is when you are ready, not before." He explained as a meal was offered. "As for me, I am kind of the odd son of my family. When I was born, it was found that my nature was water with plenty of air, but a person can only really master one element."

"So what happened with you?" Viton asked.

Jake shrugged, "Well, at our christening ceremony… a series of blessings by magick friends and family to the newborns, my uncle is an air master he saw my dual nature and blessed me with alliance, which grants me friends among the spirits of air so I didn't have to choose which element to study… Once I could study. Very useful." He continued answering the Na'vi children's questions and prodded Valeana to eat as much as he could.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, they made Jake change into appropriate clan attire. Soon after they were told Grace and Norm had arrived nearby at least as close as they were allowed. Jake was carefully explaining each the basics of each element to the Na'vi around him. The children's mother took the sisters for lessons, somewhere. Viton stayed with Neytiri, and Tsu'tey as they led Jake to where Grace and Norm were waiting.

"Morning," Grace said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was invited as dinner and found too tough to chew," Jake said with an amused grin.

They laughed before Grace turned to the Na'vi, "_I see you. Thank you for allowing us to come and review our friend's health_. Now, where did you get poisoned?"

Neytiri blinked remembering Jake wasn't actually poisoned. Jake just smiled and put his arm behind him. He said, "Ah Grace, they said it would be fine before noon."

"Still let me see," she insisted.

Jake pulled his arm out, which now sported a large bruise on the forearm with a thin cut in the middle of it. "It probably looks worse than it is." Neytiri saw Jake was trying to hand Tsu'tey a dagger hilt-end first without the other dream walkers knowing. She stepped behind him and snatched it away shooting Tsu'tey a glare.

Grace hissed, "That looks like it was quite painful."

"Not really, it left me weak though. I could barely stand when they got me here."

"Really?" Grace asked them. Neytiri nodded quickly.

"_Who is this_?" Norm asked noticing Viton standing near Jake. He knelt down as the boy moved behind Jake.

Jake smiled, "This is Viton the little brother of the young lady I rescued. He knows some English. It's all right, Norm's my friend." He suddenly jumped as Grace continued to examine his wound. "Hey, that hurt."

"Don't be a baby," Grace snapped. "Surely it hurt when it was treated last night."

"Actually, no. The warrior with the water horses…" he turned to Neytiri, "they were called water horses, right?"

Neytiri smiled a little strained, "Yes, Jake, water horses. He saved our lives, how could you forget?" She had no idea why he was telling Grace and Norm things so close to his secret.

Jake winked secretively at her and continued to Grace, "What he did, didn't hurt?"

"What warrior? What are water horses?" Norm asked. "You didn't say much about them this last night."

The Na'vi looked at each other a tad alarmed. Jake shrugged, "Why are you asking me? I haven't learned anything useful about this place yet. And I don't think he is even a part of this clan. Though I'm still trying to figure out why those bullies were cloaked, wielding what looked like swords and riding what looked someplace between a horse and raptor. As a warrior, I want all that weirdness explained."

Grace stared a moment, "Why is all that weird besides what they were riding?"

Jake rubbed the bandaged bruise lightly, "Well, and you both add what you can since it was your clan they attacked, being cloaked from head to toe in a humid jungle isn't logical. Grace, look at what we're all wearing. It doesn't make sense."

"He's right, all that cloth getting caught on every branch," Neytiri added catching on and was perfectly happy to voice her own frustration. "It's foolish, like the robes. The weapons were even sillier. No, ranged weapons at all."

Tsu'tey said something that made Grace stare at him. "_What do you mean_? Jake, you're the marine."

"…But I don't know what he said or you. You know that," Jake reminded her.

Norm padded his shoulder, "We'll work on it."

Grace groaned then looked to Tsu'tey and asked, "Could you repeat that in English for him, please?"

"I was wondering if he knew English," Jake muttered.

Tsu'tey glanced at him with a look of superiority. "I said there are no creatures as Jake Scully described."

"Then what did we see. Neytiri, the girls, and me," he asked. "Tell me, because it didn't look like the horses your people ride… Tell me what caused these." He dropped his kit, ripped off the bandage at his shoulder, and showed them his other injury. "I know these are claws marks of some kind."

Everyone examined the three long cuts down his shoulder blade. Neytiri nodded, "I saw them as well, the horse thing reared and it didn't have hooves."

"These certainly do look like claw marks," Grace confirmed. "What did their horses look like?"

"I was paying attention to the rider, the one pointing the sword at me," Jake explained.

Viton whispered, "Did it hurt?"

Jake nodded, "But not as badly its rider got hurt. Two arrows and then attacked by some small mean looking… I don't know what they're called."

"Nantang. The… horse thing was dark colored unlike any horse I've seen. Its skull was different as well. Its eyes were more to the front and its mouth was strange, bigger."

The dream walkers thought it over as worried as the Na'vi. "Hurrocks," Jake said suddenly.

"What?" Grace said, "What is a…hurrock?"

Jake glanced at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. A hurrock is a creature of legend. It is sort of the darker version of the Pegasus. The proper name is horse-hawk and the description makes me think of their mount but without wings."

"What is a hawk?" Tsu'tey asked.

"A bird of prey back home."

Neytiri gasped, "Yes, Ikran. Those things were some place between horse and Ikran."

"Ikran?" Jake asked Norm quietly. He shrugged.

"_They are so stupid_," Tsu'tey hissed.

"_Not stupid, he just hasn't learned_," Viton said and quickly backed away as Tsu'tey leveled him with a chilling glare.

"Did you defend me?" Jake asked him. Viton nodded as he watched Tsu'tey. "Thanks, you're quite a little brother."

Viton smiled, "A brother?"

Jake grinned, "I know what it's like having older sisters. I have three myself."

"Three!"

"That's one big family," Norm said, "With Tom…"

"Yea, Tom."

"Sorry I mentioned him."

"Who's Tom?" Viton asked.

"He was my twin brother… All right until we have more information let's stick with calling those things hurrocks," Jake decided. "The main priority is finding those bullies and taken them down. They went after two teenage girls of this clan with the intent to murder them. And there is no saying they will not if they haven't already gone after any… sky people. They should be considered a threat to everyone until it's proven otherwise."

"You're right, I'll ask the control center," Grace said.

"At least they can't be mistaken for the real locals," Norm said.

"As long as they continue to wear the cloaks and ride hurrocks at least. We need to let the security chief know about them." Jake added and asked, "Tsu'tey, has anyone gone missing from the clan in the past… say three moon cycles?"

"Three?" Neytiri repeated.

"Just because the first sighting of them happened two moon cycles ago, and I'm assuming a moon cycle is about a month to me, that doesn't mean they haven't been around longer. They may not be smart about the terrain but if it has taken this long to catch them in the act. We can't under estimate them."

Tsu'tey frowned, "My war brother did go missing. There has been no trace of him for…" He stopped. Jake could tell this was a good friend and the disappearance did not sit well with the warrior.

"You're probably going to hate me for saying this and I'm very sorry, but where I come from after two days, finding a missing anyone alive is considered a miracle," Jake said quietly. "Though miracles can happen." Tsu'tey hissed, shoved Jake away before leaving.

"Jake, you could have kept that to yourself," Grace snapped.

"He's a warrior. Warriors fight best with facts not lies."

"He knows his friend is probably gone," Neytiri said. "He has for a moon cycle."

"Moving on, we have tasks to complete and a goal to strive for. Let's get to work," Jake said. Grace and Norm nodded and bid everyone a polite farewell. Viton and Jake followed Neytiri back to home tree.

As Grace walked toward Trudy's craft, she looked back. "Shoot."

"What's wrong?" Norm asked.

"I meant to ask for more information about the warrior with the water horses that saved them," she explained knowing it could be a while before she was allowed this close to home tree again. "I don't know why I forgot to."

* * *

Soon after the other dream walkers had left, Neytiri turned to him and demanded, "After telling me to keep things secret, you nearly tell them yourself."

Jake took a deep breath and said, "Neytiri, I have spent my entire life protecting the magick of my family. I have learned how much to say in truth and lies. I don't like to lie, so I speak truths I don't have to explain, then change the subject." Neytiri looked so confused. Then Viton's father came to claim his son. Neytiri remained quiet as she began leading him to where the horses were tended. "I always promise those who learn of my connection to water that I won't lie to them they just have ask the right questions."

She grabbed his arm and asked, "How did you do this then?"

"Blood a liquid, not far from water, I just pooled it in my arm for a time," he said and pulled off Grace's bandage, "See already gone except for the cut."

"Why do all this?"

"Because it's the best I can do. Mother taught me not to go back on a promise. Father told me all debts must be repaid."

Neytiri thought it over. At the dire horse's clearing she asked, "Can I learn magick?"

"Well, anyone can learn about magick."

"I mean use it, like you," she said.

"First off, there are four levels of magick wielding generally speaking," Jake explained. "At the top, able to command and control elemental spirits are the Masters. Then able to request and ask the spirits are Mages. Next are witches and warlocks, who can ask for favors from spirits but the spirits will only respond if they feel like. Lastly, are called sensitives and what they do does not seem like magic at all but their abilities can bring a Master to their knees."

"If you are a Master, what are the children?"

"Valeana and Viton have the potential to become Masters of their natural element. Remeana could be a witch of Fire. Like any thing else, it all depends how much they are willing to work for it. Separate elements and discipline levels in twins is unusual though… "

She nodded after a moment and then asked, "And me?"

"You are an air daughter with a witch's potential."

"What can witches do?"

"Charms, potions, hexes – anything that a Mage can do by themselves. Neytiri, for witches the strength is within. You're already a warrior with a shaman for a mother and have probably already harnessed your strength. It's now a matter of teaching you to focus that strength as a witch."

"That is good. How?"

"And that circles us back to the water horse's request. When do I learn from you? And when do I teach… you and the others?"

Neytiri thought it over slightly annoyed. Soon enough she came to a decision, "Very well, during the day you will learn. After the sun goes down you will teach."

"If it makes you feel better Sebastian can help teach too."

"How?"

"He's tied to that mirror. Observing everything is what he's best at. He's probably the most knowledgeable… well, spirit we can talk to in the field of magick. Even better, he's also more than willing to talk to anyone who will keep him from feeling lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I guess I should explain some things about him." Jake nodded sadly, "He was a person once."

"He was?" Neytiri asked trying to grasped the thought.

"Nearly a hundred years ago. He had all the potential to become a Master of Air magick but somehow couldn't find a Master to teach him. It was driving him crazy, seeing the spirits and all with no one to explain what was going on. A dark Master of Earth promised to help him and did deliver all that was promised, but in no way told him what would be done to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Technically, the dark Master told the truth but it was twisted around. He didn't stand a chance. He was murdered, Neytiri, his spirit bound to the black glass of the mirror. And whoever possesses the mirror he must obey. Air and Earth are opposite elements and when a dark of one element gets a light of their opposite at their mercy the… it's bad, it's always really bad."

"Then why not destroy that mirror?" she demanded grabbing his kit.

Jake stopped her from taking it and shook his head, "If only it was that simple. As long as a single shard of that glass exists his spirit is bound to it and that existence alone. He can't even return to the Mother. My grandfather was too late to save Sebastian while he lived, so my family cares for him, his spirit. We keep his mind grounded so he doesn't go crazy and search for a way to free him from the glass. So far we've come up empty."

"That is why you asked me to be careful with it," she said.

Jake nodded, "Again, I do the best I can and expect nothing less than my best from me… It's all I can do really. So what are we learning here?"

"You're going to learn to ride a horse," she explained going to get a mare.

"This will be interesting," he said. She glared at his tone. "Sorry, but I've never actually been this close to any kind of horse before last night."


	3. Riding in Circles

Neytiri started Jake's first riding lesson peacefully. She brought one of the calmest mares in the herd for him to ride. Jake listened to her instructions, dragged himself onto the mare's back, connected his braid, and stated a direction, "All right, forward." The mare shot forward and tossed Jake into the mud. She tried not to groan.

To his dismay, Tsu'tey and, who Jake suspected, his friends rode up speaking their language and laughing. He began to pick himself up when his fingers slipped into separated groves in the ground. Jake turned to see as he wiped the mud aside. He could hear Tsu'tey talking and probably insult him to Neytiri, but he needed to interrupt. "Neytiri, did you know about this carving?"

The Na'vi turned to Jake, half-covered with mud, wiping more mud away from the stone.

"What carving?" she asked.

Jake ignored the muck as he clawed it out of four, parallel, straight lines that were longer than his hand. "This wasn't an accident." He removed the surrounding mud and the lines were set on one side of a large circle.

"_He fell off a horse. He's covered in mud. And he playing in it like a child_," Tsu'tey stated with a little disgust.

Jake glanced up at Tsu'tey. "I would you like to repeat that in English or should I be tempted to throw this at you?" His free hand was full of mud. He was finding more carved symbols outside the circle.

Tsu'tey frowned, "You're acting like a child."

Jake shrugged and tossed the mud aside, "I have been called worst. Now, the sun rose over there." Pointing in front of him. "So I need to look at this from here." He moved around the carving so that the rising sun was to his left, which put the lines at the base of the circle. He blinked and whispered, "It can't be… can it?" He quickly wiped at the mud to reveal symbols beneath the circle.

"Jake, what is it? This symbol is…"

"Is what?" Jake asked when Neytiri wouldn't continue. "I know what this looks like to my clan, but what is it to yours?"

"Earth, it is a sign to Earth."

Jake nodded, "Same with mine and more these other carvings." He pointed to the odd shapes that surrounded the Earth symbol with another circle outside them. "Guarding, health, awareness, could they be the same? If you don't mind my jumping to conclusions, I would say this is a circle of protection. At least, the Earth's element."

"What do you mean at least?" Tsu'tey demanded.

Jake finally started wiping the mud off him before answering. "A circle like this is rarely alone. The other four circles shouldn't be too far."

"Four? But Earth is here. There are only four… elements as you said."

"True, but there is also the spirit element in the center of the four elements. It is the reason for life, that which binds all things together. Each element is an equal distance from the spirit," Jake explained. "And since Earth is the foundation, the circle for the spirit and then fire should be straight that way…" He indicated straight behind him and went quiet as he looked above the trees.

"What is it?" Neytiri asked coming beside him. She looked to where his gaze was. "Home Tree?"

"…The light is very bright there. This carving could be old enough. Brilliant, your ancestors were just brilliant. They put a tree in the center of a spirit circle, surrounded by a circle of elements and let the light grow with the tree. No wonder that terrible woman isn't direct."

"The dark one. She can't come any closer than this circle," Neytiri guessed.

"So we are safe from her," Tsu'tey stated.

"No, she can cross into this greater circle, but everyone born within would instinctively know she doesn't belong among you. Good guesses though," Jake explained.

The other warriors were confused. One asked, "_How does a dreamwalker know all this_?"

"_He is blessed with Eywa's light_," Neytiri explained.

The warriors stared at Jake. This was the first they had heard of it. "_Are you certain this is not another trick of the sky people_?"

"_A great water horse called him little brother. It is no trick_," she assured them. "_They have sworn him to help us_."

Jake took a deep breath and said, "So much work to do."

Tsu'tey nearly snorted, "Did you think it would be easy?"

"Existing is easy, living is earned. I just need help, a lot of help."

"What kind of help?" one warrior asked. Tsu'tey glared at his friends.

"Well, finding the other circles. They will help so much in teaching those new to magick… excuse me light. I still need to explain the ways the white… clans' warriors face dark ones to your clan's warriors. Then there's finding the dark ones before they do more harm, safely. I can't, I still need to learn your warrior's lessons."

"White… clans?"

"White lodges are more precise. There are no dark lodges, thank Mother. All who have magick, don't abuse it, and willing to work together to protect… everyone from the dark." He paused a moment and then groaned, "The pact, I forgot I still have to pass water's challenge before I can teach anyone about the light."

"Calm down," Neytiri snapped, "What do you need to face this challenge?"

"A deep pool that is private. Where those who have been newly granted the light's power cannot watch. Which includes you."

"What? Why?"

"It's the spirit's rule. Only one who has no light to use or has passed the initial challenge can accompany me. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean initial?" Tsu'tey asked.

"Depending on one's potential is how many trails one must pass in order to reach their full ability. The light is not easy. In my clan, I had three or four depending on who you talk to."

Tsu'tey grumbled, "Why did he survive last night?"

Jake heard and grinned, "I don't know, but if you want to hear a truly crazy story about survival sometime ask me why for my 13th birthday my grandmother shoved me off a cliff." The Na'vi stared at him. "I swear, it happened. And I only spoke to her once after that and only because a water spirit ordered me to."

"Is all your family crazy?" Tsu'tey asked.

"Possible, but what's your definition of crazy?"

Tsu'tey growled. Neytiri jumped in and said, "Enough, find the other circles for our clan. You know the pattern from the song." Tsu'tey spared Jake one last piercing look before he and his friends rode away. "Did you have to make it worst?"

"I think, my breathing annoys him," Jake pointed out, "Not much else I can do about that."

She pointed to the forgotten mare and said, "Get back on the mare."

* * *

Back at base, Jake took his time with his log. Once the horse-riding lesson was over Neytiri had taken him up into home tree and taught him about the Ikrans and the final test of a warrior. Watching her ride her Ikran around home tree had been thrilling even though she hadn't seen the wind birds flying in her slipstream. He laughed with her when he pointed them out once she landed. He mentioned the odd carving in the clearing and the other at the center of home tree but not that he knew what it was. If one of the other avatar drivers heard and got curious, perhaps it might help protect the clan's home. He skipped over the lessons he taught after sundown. Without the pact, he had to continue explaining the theories of magick to the light-touched.

Jake wheeled toward the mess hall intent on a meal. He kept his eyes open, in more ways than one. 'Dark ones,' he thought, 'got to be one in this place.'

"Captain Sully," a soldier called to him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Colonel Quaritch has ordered you to meet him in the control center immediately."

"Of course, right away," Jake said turning his wheelchair. It time for the overdue debriefing, but he intended to edit a little.

The soldiers present laughed at several cracks that Jake made at the Na'vi's expense. The control center felt cold on more than the physical level. Jake remained professional and relayed the information asked for but no more. Dr. Patel watched and then followed Jake as he wheeled out.

Down a hallway another soldier stopped Jake. They talked in soft voices but laughed loudly. Dr. Patel wasn't sure what to make of the conversation and it wasn't just because he couldn't hear. They talked for a long time. When Jake finally left for the mess hall, the doctor made his way back to Grace.

Upon returning to the link room, Jake was stopped by Grace. "All right soldier, before you return you need to let the Na'vi know you won't be waking up for most of tomorrow."

"Why?"

"A change of scenery. We're getting out of here."

"Where?" Norm asked.

"The Hallelujah Mountains," Grace said with a smile. Norm looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"The what?" Jake asked.

Norm acted so superior, "The famous floating mountains of Pandora, heard of them."

"No." Jake said flatly and wheeled towards a pod. "I am trying to get you guys another invite, but if you don't want it…"

"Jake, come on."

Jake pulled himself into a pod and said, "Later."

* * *

Jake woke up and saw Valeana quietly sitting on the branch above him waiting for him to wake. He glanced over to Neytiri who was still asleep. Valeana motioned him to come up quickly. Fear was plain in her eyes. He joined her as fast as he could, speaking softly, "What's wrong?"

"They're back, not as close but…" she whispered urgently.

Jake looked at Neytiri and then turned to Valeana, "Show me." He followed her down. Many of the Na'vi watched them knowing he was Neytiri's charge and not this young woman's. She brought him to the edge of the river and pointing across it. Where the tree line began again they sat, just as ugly and cruel-looking as before.

Viton rushed up and grabbed his arm, "I can't call them." Releana joined them trying to calm her brother.

Jake sighed, "You need to learn the right way to summon spirits. And I need the pact sooner than I thought. Viton, find Tsu'tey and ask him to come. Mo'at too, if you can find her."

"What are you going to do?" Valeana asked as her brother ran off.

"Something I wanted to avoid. Can you get Neytiri?"

"I am right here," she snapped coming up behind him.

"Sorry," he said, "Tell everyone to stay out of the water till I come out." Jake explained walking forward.

"What?"

Jake frowned and said, "It won't last long, but it should last long enough for me to earn the pact and summon proper help." The Na'vi stared at him as he kept walking into the water. When he was waist-deep, he raised his arms above him whispering a chant hoping the language barrier wouldn't be a problem. He brought his arms before him lining his forearms up from the tips of his pinky fingers to the elbows. Tsu'tey and his friends were on the other side of the river and were the only ones to see the symbols light up on the backs of Jake's hands and arms. The symbols flowed from one arm to the other and would not be whole if his arms were not touching or lined up differently. Jake ended the chant and knelt quickly submerging himself at the height of his spell. The light of his magick spread throughout the water and was picked up by the nearby spirits in the area. A circle of light forged itself around home tree, riding on the roots of any plant where the river did not go. The light was only present to everyone for a second before fading. Even the children could barely see it once it was whole.

Jake slowly stood, his arms were still in the same position but before his palms left the water's surface he slid them to his sides letting them rest right on top of the water. He took a deep breath and closed the spell whispering, "We of the light will not yield to the dark."

Tsu'tey and his friends stared shocked by what they had seen. His friends tried to get closer, but Tsu'tey stopped them. "_Do not interrupt, the songs are clear about that_."

"_He is blessed then and swore to help us, not the sky people_."

Tsu'tey growled, "_Neytiri never said that. We must cautious still_." To his surprise, he saw Viton waving at him to join them. Behind the boy was the shaman as the two joined Neytiri and the girls.

Jake walked out of the water as Tsu'tey rode across the bridge to join them. "That worked better than I hoped," he said a bit winded.

"What have you done?" Mo'at asked.

"A circle of protection granting strength to any minor spirits that will listen to the will of an unproven Master of Water."

"Unproven? This is unproven," Releana demanded pointing at the light in the river.

Jake chuckled, "To them, yes. And that I intend to change soon." He pulled out Sebastian's mirror. "Thank you for coming," he said addressing Mo'at. "There is something I need tell you."

"Oh?" Mo'at asked.

"I didn't realize it before. It's just so rare… If you would come with me," he said indicating he wished to return to home tree's roots.

"What is so rare?"

"You," he said startling everyone. "Being light-touched as you are is so rare. I, personally, do not know of anyone who is like you."

"Is she a witch like me?" Neytiri asked.

"No, I have never heard of anyone like your mother being anything other than a sensitive."

"Of which element's light," Mo'at asked.

Jake stopped before the spiraled roots. "Not a physical element, but the Spirit element. Everyone has a spirit, but to be connected to The Spirit, its realm, its light. You are probably the only one in all this world, from the moment you were born till the day you die. That's how very rare and special you are." Mo'at blinked at him. "You sense I am right. Just as you know this is your circle." He indicated in the center of the circling roots. The carving that was hidden there yesterday and was cleaned recently sat plainly for anyone to see.

"My circle, what can I do?"

"More than you realize. You are far more dangerous to the dark ones than the children and myself combined…" Jake said almost in awe of her light. With all he had learn he knew so little about the Spirit, the hardest circle because of its rarity by all the rumors. "It would explain the dark spirits she sent. She fears you, I think."

"Again what I can do?" she demanded.

"Sorry, but I don't have a clue," he admitted and then handed her the mirror, "but Sebastian might. Be careful with this."

"What do you mean?"

"When you enter the circle, follow your instincts for they are connected to the light and won't lead you wrong. Anyone touched with the light can use this circle, but you are strongest here and with… Eywa."

Neytiri asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

Jake nodded, "The pact, it can't wait any longer. It's bad enough I am going to lose most of tomorrow."

"Why?" Valeana asked worried.

"Grace is taking Norm and I to a place in the Hallelujah Mountains. The trip is going to take…"

"Much of the day, I know," Neytiri interrupted.

Jake shrugged, "I didn't… While I'm working on the pact, you all can use this circle to connect with Sebastian. He can walk you through the rest of the basics of magick. I suggest you do so. The dark ones are not going to stop. They will have to be stopped."

"You are not going alone," Tsu'tey snapped.

"So you found a pool I can use. If you could lead the way," Jake said turning to him. Tsu'tey stared at him and Neytiri refrained from laughing at how Jake had caught him. "We need to talk anyway." Jake turned back to the children, "One more thing, until I get back you three are not to leave home tree without at least five warriors at all times."

"What!" Releana snapped. "I'm no baby."

"Five and I mean it. Two with you and three out of sight. We know there are dark riders out there. Promise me… I'll talk to your parents if I have to." He looked to Neytiri and motioned to her mother. Neytiri nodded understand he wanted her protected as well.

The children reluctantly agreed and Jake followed Tsu'tey and his friends out of home tree. Mo'at entered the very center of home tree, walking around the circle, and then she felt something. She didn't know what but she stepped into the circle and bonelessly sat down, cross-legged with the mirror in her lap. There was just enough room for the other four to sit around the circle. Neytiri saw the spirit circle had smaller circles of each of the other elements at the four points. She placed her hand over the one for air and heard Sebastian greeting her mother.

* * *

As Jake followed the warriors, he stayed very alert to the light.

"What do you wish to say to me?" Tsu'tey asked.

"You don't need the light," he said and Tsu'tey stopped before continuing. "People think magick makes things easier. No way, I often wish I didn't have it. For many years, I thought I didn't and was so happy knowing I was enough without magick to complicate things."

"Complicate?" one of the others asked.

Jake nodded, "In the white clans, warriors saw magick as a crutch, those with it couldn't survive without it. It's all magick or not to them. The warriors only really respected the sensitives, like you." Tsu'tey spun staring at him. "You learned the warrior's ways very fast, didn't you? You almost didn't need to be taught to hunt. And you just seem to know things. Right?"

"_He doesn't know anything about me_. Skxawng," he snapped turning away.

Jake sighed, "It's all you ever needed. It's what I would have given all my power to be instead of a Master. People who wish for more than they have been given often turn to darker paths to steal what they do not need." Tsu'tey spun pointed his dagger at Jake's throat. "People often wear masks Tsu'tey, I know how to see passed them. Eywa knew you needed nothing else, you needed just a touch of the light and no more. I had to be soak in it."

Tsu'tey slowly withdrew his dagger and hissed, "Why say all this?"

"Because one of the greatest talents a sensitive has is to sense danger. You have always known when or where something bad would happen and you have used it to protect your people, correct?"

One of his friends spoke up, "_That hunt, you told them not to go toward the cliffs. You lead us away an we had an excellent hunt while they_…"

"_Stop, I remember_," Tsu'tey stared at him and then Jake.

Jake shrugged not knowing what was said, "I can try to help you expand on the abilities you have been given."

"This pact first," Tsu'tey said walking away. "Tell me Jake Sully, why if you were born with light of water and air, didn't you have the light for years as you say."

Jake chuckled, "There's a story, which ties back to the one about my grandmother… For years after I was born I could not attract a single spirit, not even work with the light at all. Everyone in my family was gifted at mage level or master. My immediate family would have been fine with me being a sensitive and those who were in my clan gave me every trail possible but I failed them all. The age of thirteen marks the end of the changes to those of magick: either to balance in their light with none to use or imbalance and can use it. I was imbalance to water and air but could not use either. My grandmother tried to force the light within me and with the spirits into action. She would not have a failure in her family. So off a cliff into open air over open water seemed ideal for her plan. I hated heights for the longest time after that." Jake pretended he was looking down over a distance and shuddered with a grin. The Na'vi laughed, even Tsu'tey for a second. "I dealt with it, joined the warriors as soon as I could. I worked with a rescue team when I wasn't needed as a warrior. Then one day, years later, I was trying to save a young mother. We would have drowned. I was desperate enough to ask for help from the water by a spell I barely remembered practicing as a child. An undine came and guided me but we were too deep and couldn't breathe, then another more powerful water spirit came with orcas that carried us back to the surface and shore."

"What is an orca?"

"They are a major predator in our oceans. Twice as long as a man is tall, very powerful and very smart. They are also called killer whales. I assumed we were dead when I saw them, trapped in deep water like that. But no, they took our arms in their mouths and then beached themselves to save us by that spirit's order. I owed water, and she had her orders for me."

"Yes?" Tsu'tey prompted stopping at the edge of a pool that was fed by a wide stream nearby.

"To become a Master of Water and learn everything I could about every type of magic there was. She said I needed to become a warrior first or else I would not be ready for the task she had chosen for me. And to tell my grandmother not to stick her nose into the interests of spirits."

"What task? Who?"

"The spirit didn't say," Jake finished. "Is this it?"

"Yes, take a look."

Jake looked into the pool, which was lined by roots. In the center was a large stone covered with carvings, and the smaller roots had grown and woven into the pattern of the circle of protection. "You found water's circle. Great choice. All right then." He walked about edge feeling the element's light. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"How long will this take?"

"The pact itself, not too long. The summoning… that depends on how the spirits are feeling." Jake knelt at the edge placing his hands into the water. He called the light, the water, and the ancient circle to wake up. The surface rippled a moment and then froze solid, about a foot deep.

The Na'vi jumped to the edge carefully touching the ice. "What is this?"

One of them gasped, "The fish still swim." He pointing below the ice at the small, minnow like fish that ignored ice above them.

Jake stood and carefully examined the circle he had frozen into the ice. He checked and the circle of ice matched the roots and the stone. "Thank you master for all those drills," he murmured. Jake stood in the center of the circle and took a few calming breaths. He cleared his mind with one last parting thought, 'this is probably going to look rather silly to them.' He made the gestures and spoke the words for the invocation. The light flowed into him and around him, filling him with so much positive energy he felt a little drunk. After his last words, he remained still. There was a moment of doubt he was familiar with, did he fail, would they answer?

Then the ice around his circle turned to water and mist dancing around him, tugging at his clothes and hair. The symbols on his arms, hands, and this time around his neck glowed a deep green. In front of him the water rose in a small column to his waist and froze. At last, the dancing water tugged his braid over his shoulder and landed on top of the column of ice. There stood not water but an undine holding his braid. In the daylight, her scales gleamed.

:_It's about time, little brother_, she said, happily. Her eyes widened and drew Jake in. :_What will you have of me? Power, knowledge, greatness… desire_…

Jake shook his head breaking the undine's hold. "Please, I would prefer to make a pact with you and your sisters."

The undine laughed, :_Well done, too cautious to be caught. You need to learn the language of our mortals_. She dropped his braid and promised, :_You will be a good ally and Master. We will swear this pact for you will not abuse it_. The undine was still and clearly pleased as the pact was sworn. Once complete, the undine jumped backward diving gracefully into pool.

Jake sighed with relief, he had the pact he needed to teach and protect. Jake turned to Tsu'tey and smiled. The warriors quietly lifted their bows in recognition. "Now…" The circle of ice swayed violently under his feet and the Na'vi froze as Jake fought for his balance turning. The column of ice was occupied again, but by a creature he had never seen before. It was reptilian but not like the sea serpents he was familiar with. This was a creature of light but it seemed angry. "What's wrong? Can I help?" he said immediately.

:_Help? That lady sent __you__ to the Mother_. It snarled at him. :_Prove you are worthy to be a Master of our Water_.

Jake gulped, "Very well." He felt the light beneath his feet move in a familiar pattern. He jumped away from the circle and screamed, "You can't be se…" The water surged up around Jake and froze him solid.

:_Very_. The spirit snapped. :_Now we will see_. The spirit swam into the ice.

Tsu'tey and the other warriors stared at Jake's frozen and motionless body in the middle of what had looked like a waterspout before freezing in that shape. His face still in a shocked expression, but the symbols on his skin glowed, as did his eyes.

"_What do we do_?" his friend asked.

Tsu'tey walked around the pool looking for a sign that Jake was alive. He knew Neytiri and the other light-touched would be beyond furious with him if Jake died on his watch. Then a couple of undine pulled themselves up the frozen waterspout. They looked at Jake intently for a moment and began talking to each other in a series of clicks and whistles. Tsu'tey watched them and glanced at his friends, making sure they could see the undines. He remembered Jake telling Mo'at to trust her instincts as a sensitive and decided to trust his own. "_Excuse me_," he said and the undines turned and stared at him. "_Is he alive_?"

:_Yes, he is taking the trail of Mastery, I think_. One undine said and swan into the ice.

:_We were to wait for this_. The other undine snapped. :_Bullying the first water brother in a star cycle just isn't right_.

"Then we wait for Jake to return," Tsu'tey told the other warriors. He directed them to take positions out of sight in the trees and forest floor.

* * *

Inside a place of light, of blues, greens and white lights, Jake's spirit relived his entire life at a sprinter's pace. All his accomplishments and failures played out as he went through them. It happened so fast he couldn't catch his mental breath or his thoughts. The second his memories brought him to Pandora everything stopped and changed. Horrible visions passed his mind and the moment he choose to act, the vision changed forcing new choices and action. Each vision was harder to take and forced a harder choice, deciding on whose life to save was the worse for him till at last he willingly gave as his own.

Then he was in a place that was filled with white light and the spirit creature from before floated in front of him. The creature bowed his head, :_Forgive me Water Master, I was wrong_.

"Accepted, you had to find out even though I didn't like how," Jake said trying to be reasonable. He so wanted to ring that thing's neck.

An undine floated beside the creature and punched it. Jake chuckled and then asked, "What are you?"

:_Serpentaine_.

"All right Serpentaine, since you have been through my head you know what I believe I need. Are there creatures like the Selkie among the water?"

"_Yes, come_," the Serpentaine said, grabbed his spirit and pulled him out of the place of light where Jake saw his frozen body for a moment. Jake had no choice but to let himself to be dragged along. They were going north and the land gave way to open water, and then ice flows. Then on a wide ice shelf were hundreds if not thousands of creatures about. They were much like seals, but with six flippers, two tentacles, and longer faces like seal lions. The serpentaine headed for the center of the shelf. There sat one of the largest of these Pandora seals Jake could see. This seal turned to them as did the surrounding seals. The serpentaine shoved Jake forward and left him.

The large seal nodded its head regally and said, :_A mortal brother, how strange you look_.

Jake bowed respectively, "Forgive my sudden appearance, great one. I am in need of your help."

The seal's eyes narrowed, :_Explain all that has led to this choice_. Jake explained the best he could and made his request on behalf of the Omaticaya. :_It has been a long time since the light of the south has called for our aid. Of those who go will be repaid properly, correct_?

Jake smiled, "If the payment is what I believe it is, I think it will be handled."

The seal balanced on his hind flippers and called, :_My children and siblings this southern brother has asked for our help against dark wielders. Will anyone accept his request? Will you represent your clan_?

A female sat up and said, :_I accept this request_.

:_Daughter_, the lead seal said surprised.

:_I want to see this place of green, father. I am tired of this cold for now_.

He nodded, :_Very well. Mortal return to yourself and wait for my people. They will not be long. Who else will be going_?

"Thank you, great one," Jake said with a parting bow. He saw his thread of life that connected his spirit to his body and followed it back. To his surprise the thread split at the edge of the jungle in two directions. He looked at each and chose the thinner thread figuring that the thicker one was for his human body. Finally to his relief, he saw his avatar still in ice and guarded by undines. Tsu'tey and his friends were nowhere to be seen. Jake checked about a moment more and saw the touched of blue light that marked Tsu'tey as an air sensitive. He settled into his avatar and almost instantly the ice turned to water. He felled onto his circle of ice exhausted but satisfied with the results.

Then to his right he heard a hiss. There was snake made of mud coiled and posed to strike at him. It glowed with a sickly yellow light to his sight. Jake stared at the creature knowing he did not have the strength to move fast enough. An undine jumped onto his chest and hissed at the mud snake pointing her spear at it. Jake thought, 'Not good. Serpentaine, please, I could use your help.' From the water before the mud snake was a ripple and the serpentaine leaped from the water, grabbing hold of the mud snake right beneath the 'skull' with its teeth and wrapping its limbs about the mud snake.

Tsu'tey appeared on the other side the pool near the stream. He threw a rope with a weighted end. It caught Jake's wrist and Tsu'tey pulled him to shore. "What is that thing?"

"_Magick construct made to kill a specific target, me_," Jake explained and then quoted, "_Be aware, all warriors, given the chance dark will always cheat_." Tsu'tey stared at him. "_What_?"

"_Can you understand me_?" he asked.

Jake blinked, "_Well yes, but…_" He stopped realizing he was speaking the native language like it was his first. He looked at the undine, "_Who should I be thanking for this gift_?" The undine grinned and jumped back into the water.

"_What does that mean_?" Tsu'tey asked.

Jake shrugged, "_Use it well and that will be thanks enough. They are actually pretty easy to understand, once you get use to them_." With an oozing mush the magick holding the mud snake together collapsed. "Ugh, _that was just gross_." The Serpentaine looked annoyed at the mess. "_I am so sorry about this, but thank you_." It snorted and dove into the pool. Jake took the moment to sit down and catch his breath. Tsu'tey gave the warriors a hand signal. "_What does that mean_?"

"_We are well, stay at your place_," he said.

"_I will remember and help is coming. We just need to wait for them_."

Tsu'tey studied Jake before asking, "_Can you still speak _English?"

Jake turned to him and stared plainly showing that thought hadn't crossed his mind. Jake concentrated and said, "My name is Jake Sully and I am was a Captain in the marine corp." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to have to be really careful around Grace and the others. I'm not supposed to know your language… yet. And this construct has changed my mind about a couple things."

"What things?"

"_How do you think Neytiri would feel about taking her Ikran to the Hallelujah Mountains tomorrow_?"

"_Why_?" Tsu'tey asked growing concerned.

"_Remember I spoke of reasons I am here that I wouldn't talk about my first night among you. Have a seat, I think we should discuss them_."


	4. Light Studies

Back at home tree, Mo'at and the other light-touched fell into a trance wrapped around Sebastian's power through Mo'at. :_Now, you all know your element and potential, so I'm going to skip that. Let me know if Jake has explained anything I say. I am going to go fast_.

"_Why_?" Valeana asked.

Sebastian paused and explained: _Valeana, I believe Jake's afraid this Dark Master or Masters are going to move forward with whatever plan they have but faster than they planned. The dark Master now knows there is a Water Master among your clan now, though not who. She has proven she wants her rivals dead. All of us need learn quickly. At least until she is stopped, we don't have the freedom to take the time we should_.

Valeana shuddered remembering her own close call.

"_Continue then_," Mo'at said.

:_Very well then, now the four elements: earth and air are opposites as are water and fire. Each set of opposites are potential allies or enemies to the other set. For example, air feeds fire as water nourishes earth; or, earth drowns fire. Every living creature has the light of all four elements. Most people have the light of these elements in equal amounts. These people will not become as you say light-touched, although I have noticed all your people can see spirits if the spirits are not hiding which is not true with the sky people. Moving on, when the light becomes unbalanced, those people become light-touched_.

"_I don't understand, isn't unbalance a bad thing_?" Viton asked.

The girls laughed and then they felt more than saw Viton pull away from the group. "_Not in this Viton_," Neytiri said quickly. "Jake _explained it to me as water in a cupped leave. Hold the leaf straight and the water is even. Tilt the leaf in a direction and the water will be greater there and less every where else. It is true with light. Your light fills your fire more than the other elements_."

"_Oh_," he said getting it.

:_Neytiri, that was a perfect explanation. _Jake_ has mentioned to you that a person can only master one element, but not why. The answer is simple that the elemental spirits are not exactly willing to share a wielder between elements. Protective is the kindest word I can use_.

Mo'at cleared her throat, "_Much like naughty children it seems_."

Sebastian laughed, :_You got that right. The other thing I should mention is that what Jake and I are teaching you are the lessons of our world. There is a chance… a good one, that some things are incorrect for your world_.

"_What could happen_?" Releana asked nervously.

:_Not sure, but don't worry. Jake and I are going to take every safe step we can. Don't be concerned; we know how to face the unknown. We'll lead in the light, and you will be able to follow. Now the most basic magick lesson: drawing the light into your bodies. It is like you are a tree and the light are your roots …_

* * *

After the lesson, as the young ones practiced under Sebastian and her mother's eyes, Neytiri went to find out what was going on with Jake's pact. She did trust Tsu'tey, but he had made his feelings clear about Jake. As she tracked them through the jungle, she wondered just what help Jake would be able to summon. The water horses had been a fortunate accident. This time would be different. The tracks led to a pool just as Jake had asked for, but no one was insight. There was a strange chuck of white something floating in the pool.

Neytiri jumped at a short, sharp whistle. She looked up to see Tsu'tey and Jake standing on a branch nearby. Tsu'tey motioned to her, glaring at Jake. She quickly climbed up and settled between them. Jake smiled at her; he seemed so tired. She frowned knowing he had been working with the light for an extended time draining his strength. She chose not to point that out, instead she asked, "What was that noise?"

"_I can actually _whistle_ louder and higher_," Jake explained. Neytiri jumped back into Tsu'tey. She stared at Jake. Jake winced and asked Tsu'tey, "_I'm talking in the wrong language again, right_?"

Tsu'tey rolled his eyes, "Skxawng."

"_How_?" Neytiri demanded.

Jake concentrated and slowly said, "I think it's an apology from a spirit that tried to kill me after I earned the pact."

"_What_?"

"Let's just say there was a misunderstanding. It's fine now. Anyway, Tsu'tey has been helping me with the bow while we are waiting."

"If you have the pact why are you still here. It's getting late," she said pointing out that the sun is going down. "And you need to rest. There are more lessons to exchange."

Jake shook his head, "It can't be helped. If I am not here when they arrive, they will be insulted. They could and probably would leave and I would not be able to get them to come back. Worse, all water spirits would know I broke my word. They never forget and forgiveness is difficult. I don't have time to make major mistakes and correct them. But the good news is with the pact I can do this." His face blurred a moment and became the face of the warrior that water horses turned him into. "Now we can present this warrior to Grace or anyone else we need to."

"Very well, who is coming? You haven't said," Tsu'tey said.

"I know them as the Selkie. They are powerful water spirits. In the water, they appear to be… how to describe seals… water animals, predators. You'll see when they get here. Now on land, they shed their skins and should become Na'vi."

Tsu'tey and Neytiri looked at each other. "The shape-shifters are spirits?" he asked softly.

"Remember my knowledge is limited my background, so let's stick to the Selkie for now. The most important thing is for everyone to respect their skins."

"Skins?"

"Yes, no one should try on the skins or they will be trapped as a seal for the rest of their lives, trapping the Selkie on land too. The other thing is not to steal the skins, and hide or burn them. Not only is it breaking their trust, but it has been known to cause bad luck even misery."

"Why would somebody do that?"

"Normally, to force them to become the thief's mate. However, if their love is earned good fortune follows." The Na'vi looked a little confused. "Don't worry, they seem very good natured and eager to help us. What did you and others go over with Sebastian?"

"The relationships of the elements and drawing the light. They are still reviewing the lesson."

"Good the first lesson, how are you doing with it?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you tried? Can you raise the light in yourself? That skill is the foundation of most abilities we used in the light. Well, for witches there is also the whole spell technique, but that's a later lesson."

"Well no, there hasn't been a chance to."

"You need to, that dark rider I faced the first night was throwing fear spells at me even though he wasn't actively casting those spells. I had to raise protections to meet those spells and fight back. As a witch, you can raise protections around yourself once you can raise the light of air."

"I haven't practiced," she insisted.

"Why not now?" Jake said. He took her through each of the steps, bringing the threads of light to her and letting them go, again and again. Neytiri learned first hand that working the light took just as much mental and physical strength as any skill she had learn as a warrior. Once Neytiri wanted to ask Jake to stop but Jake must have sensed her thoughts as he cut her off, "This must become a reflex. Like this." Jake threw a punch at her face. Neytiri blocked it but before either she or Tsu'tey could say anything Jake said, "Moving without thinking. It's important for warriors and light-touched." Jake withdrew his fist and leaned against the tree trunk. He rubbed his knuckles into his forehead betraying his tired state. He slowly blinked his eyes and the moment his eyes were closed Neytiri cried out and shielded her eyes. Tsu'tey stared wondering what was going on this time. Neytiri slowly brought her arms down as Jake opened his eyes.

"What was that?" she demanded wiping her eyes.

"My light without shields or protections. My full power unhidden. I was drilled in defenses for a moon cycle straight and continue to practice. That moon cycle I did nothing else with the light till I could build, layer, and tuck protections under one another as you blocked that blow. You need to learn the lesson we are working on till your body never forgets the path, so your mind doesn't have to think about." Neytiri nodded and tried again.

Tsu'tey remained quiet and watchful throughout the lesson understanding its importance. As the moon rose, the air changed and seemed odd, heavier. He looked around trying to find the source of this feeling. Jake told him, his sensitive nature had always sent him signals, if he looked within he could really sense them. He readied his bow as he whispered, "Jake Sully, _something's out there, but I can't_…"

Jake signaled for Neytiri to be quiet. "_Take your time. What told you this_?"

"_The air_?"

"_Use all your senses, one at a time if you need to. Is it something bad in anyway_?"

Tsu'tey looked around slowly, "_No, just different_." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He blinked surprised, "_Coming_…"

"_What's coming_?" Neytiri asked. "_What's going on_?"

"Shush," Jake whispered. "_Don't break his concentration_." He turned back to Tsu'tey and continued to encourage him. "_What do you smell_?"

"_Water, but like the waters of the Ikran clan and its colder, but I heard laughter, I think, did you_?"

"_No, but that's normal_," Jake smiled, "Selkie, Tsu'tey. _You sense them. You are connecting your senses to your light. With practice, these feelings will be understood more quickly_."

"_Light? You are light-touched_?" Neytiri asked him.

Tsu'tey shook his head and glared at her for interrupting him. "_I am a sensitive. _Jake Sully _has been explaining this to me_." He turned around suddenly toward the stream and pointed his arrow at ripples in the distance. "_There_."

"It's them." Jake nodded seeing the green light of water magick moving through the stream. He climbed out of the tree. The others followed. Jake turned to Neytiri and asked, "How's that greeting go? _ I see you_," trying the motion.

"No, like this," she said and repeated it properly. Jake made two more attempts as Tsu'tey watched the ripples glide closer.

The ripples revealed dark, gray shapes below the surface. As they arrowed into the pool, their flippers stroked hard throwing them out of the water near the three. There were four. The front seal raised a flipper toward their head. It fell back like a hood on a coat and a female Na'vi shook out her hair before shrugging off the rest of the sealskin like a gray coat letting it fall to the ground. Standing up she looked at her hands – the webbing between her fingers went up to her first knuckle, before stretching and looking around the jungle. The other three, two males and another female, shed their skins and took in their surroundings, in their own fashion.

When they finally seemed to have enough sights for the moment they turned to Jake and the Na'vi. They greeted the Selkie and the first female returned it and said, "_You looked different water brother_."

"_It's for the dark one to see_," Jake explained. She nodded and Jake noticed her braid. "_You have two braids_?"

"_Of course_," she said pulling one over each shoulder. "_All who dwell in this world have two but them_… _and you_." She pointed at Neytiri and Tsu'tey.

"_We need to hide that or they will know_," Neytiri insisted. "_Grace too_." Jake pulled off his kit with a nod.

"_And what do you plan to do_?" one of the male asked trying not to laugh at their concern.

Jake pulled out a small spool of thick string. "_Something simple. Those are usually the best plans. My name is _Jake Sully_. These are my friends, Neytiri and Tsu'tey_."

The Selkie nodded politely. Tsu'tey said, "_It is normally polite when some one gives their name_…" The Selkie frowned as though insulted.

Jake jumped and before Tsu'tey could continue. "Tsu'tey!" Jake hissed and turned to the Selkie, "_I am so sorry, I didn't tell them that spirits never give out their names_." He looked at Tsu'tey, "_Sorry again, knowing some one's true name, mortal or spirit, is to have control over them. But don't worry_." Seeing their alarm. "_The names you are know by were given to you by your parents, it's not the name Eywa knows you by. That's your true name_."

"_This is so confusing_," Neytiri said rubbing her temples.

Jake and the Selkie grinned as though they were sharing a private joke. Jake told them, "_Air witch. Be glad you're not a Master, Neytiri. Everything has multiple meanings to us, and every witch I have met liked each item to have only one meaning_."

The lead Selkie laughed, "_My father has said the same thing about both Air children and witches_."

"_Do you have names we may call you by_?" Tsu'tey asked carefully.

"_No, the last time our people were summoned by a mortal was before our time_," one male said.

Jake stepped behind the lead female and said, "_Let's try this and pick out some names. Neytiri, Tsu'tey, toss out some names_."

As Jake pulled the braids together and wrapped the string around the length of the braids but not too tight, the Na'vi began rattling off names. The Selkie didn't seem to like any of them. "_Those sound so normal_," the other female explained.

"_How's that feel_?" Jake asked tying off the string.

The female turned her head about and nodded. "_It will do. Do you know any interesting names_?"

Jake shrugged and started on the other Selkie's braids. "_Only ones from my home. Maybe we can find something in between. Just don't ask where the names come from. Girl names… How about _Ariel, Jay-lyn, Leila?"

"Ariel," the lead female said.

"_And the Na'vi version would be_?" Jake asked.

"Ariellou," Tsu'tey said.

"_I like that_," she said.

"_What about_ Jay-lyn?" the other asked.

Tsu'tey shrugged, "_I don't know_."

"Jay-jou," Neytiri said. "_It's a flower_."

Jake smiled as the Selkie looked unsure. "_I know a lot of women named for flowers and birds_." She smiled and nodded. "_All right, now the men. Names… _Tom, Nathan, Terry, Jason, Fox…?"

"Fox?" One asked with a laugh finding the sound of the word funny. The other Selkies grinned.

Jake said softly, "Fox _is my father's name. All those names are men from my clan_."

The Selkie looked at each other. "Fox _sounds interesting_," the same male said quickly.

"_I like _Jason," the other said.

"Shin'fox _and_ Torson _are the closest I can think of_," Tsu'tey said.

"_I think it's time to return to home tree_," Neytiri said. The Selkie picked up their skins, rolled them up and borrowed more of Jake's string to carry them on their backs.

"_It is such a relief that you are here_," Jake said throwing his kit over his shoulder and falling in beside Areillou. "_I am amazed you got here so fast, even though I know I shouldn't be_."

She smiled, "_From what you told us, I thought it best to get here quickly_." As the other warriors joined them, she leaned closer to Jake and whispered, "_There are plenty of unmated warriors to choose from, as promised_?" Jay-jou smiled at the warriors and batted her eyes at them.

"_Plenty_," he breathed looking at Neytiri and glancing at Tsu'tey. "_Except them. How many years are in your cycle_."

"_Eight, it is good you understand_," she whispered and then continued so the others could hear but still soft for the jungle. "_Has anything else happened that you haven't told us_?"

"_When I returned the dark one tried to kill me with a construct_," he said.

"_What_?" Neytiri snapped. "_You said she couldn't be direct within the circles_."

Tsu'tey corrected her, "_She wasn't there. It was an odd creature made of mud_."

"_But if you and the warriors had not been there, it would have seemed to have been a terrible accident_," Jake said. "_And no one would be the wiser_."

Tsu'tey frowned and stated, "_Cheating_." Jake nodded.

Areillou frowned, "_My father warned me. Dark ones will thin out those who are threats quietly till they know they will win before attacking openly. We must hunt them before any light-touched are lost_."

Neytiri's expression turned inward as Jake said, "_It won't be made easier by the light. My Air spirit ally, _Sebastian _has been looking, but much of the land is soaked with light energy to the point dark energy is able to hide within the light. He is blind unless he searches away from his _mirror, _which is difficult_."

"_That is possible_?" Tsu'tey asked. Jake sighed with a nod. "_Our best hunters will join the search_."

"Jake," Neytiri said quietly, "_Are strange accidents normal for dark ones_?"

"_Yes, they don't fight fair, so I don't right back. There is sometimes a trail left behind on the victim's body for the light to find… Who? What happened_?" he asked realizing something was wrong.

"_My sister_…"

"Neytiri," Tsu'tey snapped cutting her off.

She turned to him and practically snarled, "_What if? What if it was murder? Sylwanin died alone, slashed all over and not eaten. Even you said it was strange_."

"_We can check, but first let's gets ourselves safely back to home tree and discuss some plans_," Jake suggested. The Na'vi and Selkie agreed.


	5. Protections and Allies

As Trudy flew towards the Hallelujah Mountains Jake asked her about the terrain. Norm was eagerly watching for the first sight of the Floating Mountains. "Can't see a thing out there sometimes," she warned as the fog had dark patches that she steered between. The dark patches revealed themselves to be the mountains. Jake and Norm's jaws dropped seeing the huge masses of earth just hanging in mid-air. "You should see your faces," Trudy said laughing.

Jake leaned forward for a better view and smiled, "Hey Grace, you want to see this?"

Grace was reviewing some recent reports on samples and said, "I've see it before."

Jake grinned and asked, "You've seen Neytiri flying on her Ikran?" He nearly laughed as Grace shoved him forward to watch as Neytiri banked closer to their ship.

"She's here? Why is she her?" Grace asked as Neytiri signed a greeting to them.

"I invited her," Jake replied. They all returned the greeting except for Trudy who waved.

"And she actually agreed," Grace said sounding shocked.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the show of confidence."

Norm looked at him and snapped, "But you're not a scientist, you weren't trained to know anything about the Na'vi."

"Did you ever think that might be the reason why I'm making headway, because I haven't been told what to say or not?"

"Well done," Grace said like it hurt her. Jake chose not to rub it in.

* * *

Once they arrived at the outpost, they watched as Neytiri landed, nearby. Grace told Norm and Jake to kept Neytiri busy while she woke her avatar. Trudy followed Grace, while Norm and Jake waited. Jake watched the women closely and the moment they were inside Jake said, "Norm, the package."

Norm pulled out from under some other boxes a bundle wrapped in a robe and carried it to Neytiri. To them, the package was the size of a large sleeping bag. To Neytiri, it was the size of a big purse (if Na'vi carried purses). She quickly took it from Norm and tied it to her Ikran's saddle, shifting it a little to make it harder to see.

Norm backed away quickly as the Ikran was eyeing him. "Anything new, about those bullies?" he asked.

"No, our hunters have seen tracks, but always days old," she explained stepping away from the Ikran.

Jake thought it over and shook his head. "I understand the jungle is huge and dense and they probably know we are looking for them, but how could they just vanish?" Grace's avatar started to stir. "Is there any place the clan's hunter's don't go?"

"Not really, there is the places the sky people have claimed. The territory of other clans."

Norm shrugged, "Sky people territory wouldn't make sense, security should have spotted the hurrocks by now."

"So still at large, are they?" Grace said getting up.

Neytiri leaned over Jake and whispered, "At large?"

"Roaming freely and up to no good," he explained.

"Why doesn't she just say that?" Neytiri asked quietly.

Jake glanced at Grace who shrugged. "I don't like this," he said turning his chair toward the outpost. "Maybe we should contact the nearby clans and warn them." He saw Neytiri staring at him with a confused expression. "Anything?"

"Why do you remain seated?"

Jake nodded and was quiet a moment before answering, "I can't walk. I have no feeling in my legs."

"But your dreamwalker?"

Norm answered, "Jake wasn't born unable to walk, Neytiri. This was the result of a terrible injury" He looked at Jake and explained, "Your brother told me."

Jake nodded and wheeled into the outpost stating, "See you at Hometree."

* * *

Back at Hometree, Neytiri climbed down with Jake's bundle. Grace and Norm had kept her talking long passed the time Jack had left to wake his dreamwalker. She wondered about several things: if Norm knew about Jake's secret, about what Jake had been doing during her absence, and what this bundle held. As she descended, she noticed a noisy crowd off to one side of the tree. From her vantage point, she could see Jake and Tsu'tey seated in the center surrounded by the Selkie, the light-touched young, and several children. It was an odd sight, since Tsu'tey had his back to Jake, while Jake arranged a pile of small items that she couldn't make out.

Areillou sat beside Jake leaning against his shoulder. Jake didn't seem to notice what she was doing or that the other Selkie and the twins were glaring at her. As Neytiri got closer, she saw Tsu'tey looked pleased even with his usual frown. Jake pointed to items and Tsu'tey would say something. Jake looked focused but also pleased. "_Would you all be quiet_?" Jake begged. "_I know this is very entertaining to most of you, but this is an important lesson for Tsu'tey to master._"

Ariellou sniffed rudely, "_At his age, this should be second nature to him._" She seized her dagger and stabbed it into the dirt near Tsu'tey's tail, which whipped aside in time. The crowd gasped.

Tsu'tey didn't move, but snarled, "_If that had been any closer_…" he stopped leaving the threat open.

Jake groaned, "_Ariellou, if Tsu'tey had been told as a child that he was a sensitive then yes this basic lesson would be no challenge for him. But he learned of this connection to the light **yesterday**. Give us a break, please_."

Ariellou shrugged, reclaiming her dagger and dumped a new handful of objects on top of the ones Jake had. "_Try these hunter_."

"_Where did you find all this_?" Jake asked.

Tsu'tey started to turn, but Ariellou grabbed the back of his head. "_Oh no you don't. You need to know without seeing. How do you expect to find the dark one, if you must look with your eyes? Her magic hides her from your eyes_."

"_I feared as much. All right let's start with_…"

"_Neytiri's back_," Tsu'tey said without looking her way, startling her.

"Oh…" Jake looked, nodded to her, and picked up the objects. "_Good, we'll continue this later. Getting the protections set is something that needs to get done_ ASAP."

"ASAP?" several repeated.

Jake smacked his forehead, "As soon as possible." Neytiri grinned, she preferred how Jake treated her and her clan, unlike Grace and the other Dream walkers. Instead of assuming they didn't know what was being said, he assumed they did, but always when a word or phrase was questioned he would explain it without making anyone feel stupid for not knowing. He quickly placed the objects into a pouch from his pack before Tsu'tey could turn around. "_Valeana, could you see if Mo'at is nearby and wants the protection I promised her… completed tonight I mean?_" Valeana trotted away.

Both Jake and Tsu'tey rose and stretched. Neytiri was relieved to see the two appear to have come to a truce, finally. "_So, was it as bad as you feared_?"

Tsu'tey frown deepened, "_I was not afraid_." Neytiri winced thinking her idea of a truce was too soon.

"_You know what I mean_," Jake said.

Tsu'tey grumbled, "_My head hurts_."

"_That's normal the first few times. Just wait for the lessons that include _sparring."

"Sparring?" Tsu'tey repeated not liking Jake's tone.

"_Fight practice. Some sensitives practice blindfolded_."

"_You're joking. You're trying to make me look like a Skawg_," he accused.

"_Did you look like a skawg during this lesson? Have a little faith. Besides, while sparring you will get hit me_."

Neytiri joined them and asked, "_What were you doing_?"

"_Sensitive trails and basic lessons, to which he passed perfectly. No surprise_."

"_You sound disappointed_," Tsu'tey observed.

Jake gave him a mock-glare, "_You forget, I failed these same trails. Now you, first try, breeze through them like dust under your feet. You could have had a little trouble with them and made me feel a __tiny__ bit better_." Tsu'tey looked smug as Jake turned away. He didn't see Jake giving Neytiri a wink as he asked for the bundle.

"_We should continue the hunt for the dark ones while there is still light for our sight to hunt by_," Shin'fox said.

"_Very well, lay down your protections water's son. She may walk soon_," Jay-jou told Jake and left with the Selkie and a few other hunters.

"_Walk_?" Releana repeated.

Jake thought about how to explain while unwrapping the bundle. "_It is a way to conjure, spell cast, a method of wielding the light. Like this_," he explained walking in a circle, speaking in a language no Na'vi had ever heard before. After going around three times, Jake stopped looking confused.

The light-touched heard Sebastian speak up, :_Jake, what's happening? The light_…"

Jake looked at the center of the circle he walked. With a flash of intense energy that only the light-touched saw, he was thrown off his feet. His shout was joined by other Na'vi screaming. He crashed head first into the side of Hometree. Everything went black.

* * *

At the outpost, Trudy rushed over to the link room hearing a strange series of banging. "What was that?"

Grace was standing over one of the pods messing with the controls. Someone in the pod was groaning. "Jake!" she shouted shutting the system down. "Jake, answer me!" she ordered before lifting the lid. "What happened?"

Jake laid there grimacing in pain. He blinked and winced away from the sunlight before finally groaning, "What happened?"

"I just asked that!" Grace screamed.

Jake winced again, her voice hurt. In fact, everything hurt. He tried to sit up but everything spun, even with his eyes closed. He felt a little ill. He laid back in the pod and rubbed his face, taking slow deep breaths. "If we both don't know, then we have a bit of a problem."

"What possessed you to sit up in the pod while the avatar system was functioning?" Grace demanded.

"I did?" he asked trying to remember what happened. "Felt like a land mine went off near me. Some one was screaming."

"What!?" Both women shouted.

Jake groaned, "Stop that, please." He paused as his brain caught up and he realized who he was talking to and about. He quickly back-pedaled, "Neytiri and I were talking, language stuff. Then something threw me off my feet and I must have hit my head."

"That doesn't sound good," Trudy pointed out.

Jake nodded, "I know, I should go back in."

"Jake, you can't even sit up here," Grace snapped.

"Exactly, what if Neytiri or any other nearby Na'vi got caught by whatever hit me? What if they are hurt?"

"All right," Grace said after some thought. "But if somebody is hurt, you come back immediately and let us know. We'll fly out to help."

"Got it," Jake settled back in the pod and waited for the system to allow him back to his Avatar.

* * *

Waking up at Hometree, felt just as bad as it did at the outpost. He heard someone screaming his name. Then he realized there wasn't an echo, a few some ones were screaming his name.

Jake groaned, "I'm alive." He opened his eyes. "So, what happened? And did anyone else get hit?"

"No, just you," Neytiri said. Jake thought she was on his left.

He suddenly found himself sitting up being hugged quite tightly by several people. He shut his eyes as everything spun. "Easy, easy," he pleaded. "So what happened?"

Sebastian asked :_Jake, what do you think happened_? His tone was just enough of a hint that this was probably his own stupid fault.

Jake squeezed his eyes tight and guessed, "Eywa's Light didn't like that spell."

The spirit replied :_Not quite, Jake. Try again_.

Jake rolled his eyes and realized, "The German."

:_Bingo, Einstein_.

"German? Bingo?" Releana repeated.

Jake rubbed his head gently before answering, "Bingo, to be correct or on target." He looked in his pack hoping for something for his head. "German is a Sky People language, but since I was given your language I have no excuse not to use it. Ow."

:_Exactly_.

"Be quiet," he grumbled.

"_Is this what you meant about different lessons not working from the_ Sky People's _world_?" Neytiri asked.

"_Pretty much_," Jake said, his head was beginning to clear.

"_And_ Einstein?" someone asked.

"_He was considered one of the smartest _Sky People_ to ever live. When someone calls another _Einstein_ when they get something so blatantly wrong, it's an insult. Now what am I going to tell_ Grace?"

"Grace? _Why does she need to be told anything_?" Releana asked.

"_I woke up there rather noisily. She thinks something terrible happened somewhere in the jungle to Neytiri and I. So, I have to tell her something when I go back_."

Sebastian spoke up :_Tell her an Ikran knocked you off a low branch. Blame Tsu'tey, if you have to. I doubt he'll mind_.

Jake shrugged, "_You're probably right. She would believe it to_."

"_Will you be able to lay your protection this night_?" Mo'at asked.

Jake nodded and stood, "_Let me walk around a bit and clear my head_." Releana and Valeana stuck close to him as Viton watched over the bundle. Neytiri couldn't tell if Jake was annoyed or amused by the twin's care.

The surrounding Na'vi waited patiently as Jake moved about Hometree, eager to see more magick. He settled a while placing a hand against its living wood. After a moment, he looked at the area around his hand with surprise. "_Valeana, can you feel, what I feel_?"

Val, eager to try, placed her hand beside Jake. She wondered at what Jake had found. The other light-touched were a little annoyed that Jake had only asked Valeana, until her face lit up with wonder. She asked, "_Who is singing_?"

Jake smiled, "_Knew I wasn't imagining it. I would guess the spirits_." He held out his hand to Neytiri. "_Water spirits, certainly, but earth too, I think_."

As Neytiri took Jake's hand, they heard Valeana exclaim, "Oh, oh Jake Sully." Above her hand they watched a tiny creature unfold itself from the bark. It walked up her arm and patted her nose.

"_A tree spirit_," he said. "_Come to check on your progress, I believe_?" The spirit nodded and went back down her arm and into the tree.

"_Why didn't she stay_?"

"_She will, when you are ready_," Jack promised, placing Neytiri's then Releana's hands near his. "_Feel the light, here_," he said, tapping his heart.

It took a moment, but there was a soft hum that grew with the sound of rain. "_It's the spirits song to life_," Mo'at said. "_I hear it, every now and then_."

Jake smiled, "_Well, this is my first time. I wish my family could feel this_." Jake pulled away and turned to her. "_I'm ready, to set your protections_."

"_Very well, what will you need_?"

"_Some place with plenty of light and quiet_," Jake said picking up his bundle.

A short time later, Jake was sitting by the water's edge. The bundle held a small metal box and a larger box. He set the larger one aside for the moment. He opened the small box before explaining, "_Now, what I am going to do is place a circle of protection around your neck. Like mine_?" Jake tapped his neck and symbols between two lines across his throat glowed.

"_How did you do that_?" she asked touching the glowing marks before they faded.

"_I used a technique called _tattooing _and this little _machine_ is going to help me_." Then he muttered to himself, "And Tom thought it was too great a risk before leaving Earth."

"_What is _tattooing?" she asked stumbling over the word.

"Tattoos _are a form of body art. The method is to insert _inks, dyes, or_ oils from plants under the top layer of skin creating a long lasting image_," Jake explained. "_It does hurt a bit, but unlike a necklace or medallion, a tattoo made with liquid I have cast upon cannot be stolen or damaged easily_."

"_How many of these protections have you laid_?" she asked looking at the equipment.

Jake answered absently reviewing his tools, "_All my sisters and brother, at least 50 winged warriors, 17 of my clan's children including a couple of nephews of mine. Cute little men. I also trained my replacement before I left to come here_."

"_All right_," Mo'at said removing her necklace.

"_Just relax. Sit straight, perfect. Neytiri could you keep your mother's hair up and out of the way_." They gathered Mo'at's hair and piled it on her head, while Jake called to the water. A couple handfuls of water lifted out of the river. It settled around Mo'at's neck in a similar pattern to his own. Jake checked carefully to ensure every line of every symbol was perfectly formed. He summoned an undine that jumped out of the water. "_Check my work, please_." The undine flowed to Mo'at's neck and seemed to almost swim in mid-air around her. The undine nodded to Jake. "_So, is it going to rain tomorrow_?" The undine shook her head. "_Tonight_?" She nodded. Jake noticed the ladies looking at them. "Undines _don't air-swim unless the air is very humid, moist, which often means rain_." He turn to a wooden bowl he and Neytiri had prepared earlier with her witch training, the bowl held crush vegetable oils and herbs with enough liquids for Jake to purify and enchant. He dipped the tip of his needle into liquids. His hands were steady as he set the machine against her neck. He was careful and precise. By Mo'at's face, the sting of the needle only really hurt at a long line. Dip, tattoo, wipe softly – again and again as he moved around her. He whispered in proper Na'vi a spell to protection. While he worked other Na'vi came closer to watch.

As Jake closed the final circle and closed the spell, the symbols glowed a moment longer and then faded away. "_What happened, where did the lines go_?" Neytiri asked.

"_They are still there. With your fingertips, lightly, touch where symbols were_." Both mother and daughter tested the area. "_Still there, just hard to see, increasing the unlikely chance it will be counter_."

Mo'at stood pulling her necklace back into place, as Jake cleaned his tools, and began walking toward the tree line. There the clan saw her sigh with relief. She came back straight to her mate and whispered, "_I need to connect with Eywa. What hunters can be spared from dark hunt_?"

"_Your skin will be a tad tender there for a short time_," Jake explained to her. "_All right, Valeana_," he said crooking a finger at her, "_you're next_." He stood up.

"_Look out_," Neytiri screaming.

Jake was knocked off his feet again. He found himself flat on his back being loomed over by red Ikran he had never seen before. "This is just not my day," he whispered.

The Ikran hissed and clicked studying him.

"Jake, _be still_," Neytiri whispered.

"_What do I do_?" he asked just as quietly. The rest of the clan stayed very still.

"_Her Light_," Viton whispered, "Jake, _she's all fire inside_."

Jake blinked and saw the Ikran's body engulfed in the fire element. Jake gulped, his opposite, and he had no escape. "Oh boy."

The Ikran turned her head a little but keeping a firm eye on him, and a tentacle whipped out snatching his braid tip.

Jake screamed as it felt like liquid fire pouring into his brain. He had been through many painful trails on his way to becoming an Elemental Master before but this… Then the pain became manageable. :_Oh, do stop that_. He heard a very female, very authoritative voice say. He opened his eyes feeling uncomfortably warm. The Ikran still stood over him, watched him impatiently.

Jake chose his words carefully, "_I'm sorry, this is a new experience for me. Very new_."

:_Well, I should think so, water's son_.

"Jake?" Neytiri whispered.

"_I don't know what's going on_?"

:_I am trying to explain_, the fiery Ikran snapped.

"_She is my sister's Ikran_," Neytiri said.

:_More correct is her sister was my fire daughter_.

Jake looked at Neytiri and said, "_Your sister was a Fire Master_." Neytiri and her parents stared back shocked at the news.

:_Not quite__, she would have been the first in a star cycle_.

"_And you are_?" he asked.

:_From what the water spirits have told Eywa, I believe, I am what you would call a fire bird._

"_All right, so what are you doing talking to me_?"

:_You are wasting time. She is suffering and I refuse to be any more patience with you about this_.

"_Who is suffering_?"

The Ikran lowered her head toward him, :_Who do you think_?

"Neytiri's _sister_."

:_Good boy_.

"_So, where is she? Why is she suffering_?"

"Jake, _my sister Sylwanin_?" she asked taking a step closer.

:_The Dark ones, of course, and I don't know why she is suffering instead of returning to Eywa, just she is_.

"_All right… so where are dark ones_?"

The Ikran snarled :_Are you honestly so dense_?

Jake winced as the heat increased for a moment. Jake knew he was in no position to insult this fire Ikran. "_My lady, we all have been searching for them without success for some time. Please, if you know, tell us_…" He paused a moment and then carefully asked, "_Could you… let me up, please_?"

The Ikran looked him over and seemed to only then realize Jake couldn't get out from under her. She moved aside, careful not to break the connection or step on him.

Jake got up and sighed, "_You're not going to let me go until I agreed to help rescue Sylwanin_."

:_No, we rescue Sylwanin now_.

Neytiri interrupted her, "_But _Jake _is not a hunter yet. He has no I_kran."

The Ikran glared at Jake as though she was wondering if this was on purpose, which wasn't true. :_Very well water's son may ride me, but just this once_.

Jake blinked, he had never heard of a spirit of one element bearing a mortal of its opposite before. She must be desperate to agree to this and definitely angry. Neytiri broke Jake's startled state and demanded, "_Let me get my Ikran. I want to help_." She ran as quickly as she could. Other hunters followed her.

Jake nodded, "_All right, let me pick up my tools_." Indicating the tattoo machine. The Ikran nodded reluctantly. Jake saw Neytiri's parents staring at the Ikran. "Mo'at, _you should go to_ Eywa, _your daughter may need you with her_."

Mo'at nodded, "_Of course. I'll leave at once_." She turned to her mate, who looked as though he thought to join her. "_No, stay and protect our home. The Dark ones may take advantage if they think there are not enough hunters to protect Hometree_."

Jake handed the metal cases to Valeana and Releana. "_When I get back we'll set the rest of the protections. Listen to Sebastian while I gone_."

:_The hunters are coming, get on water's son_, the Ikran ordered.

Jake turned to the river and the undine. "_Could you find Tsu'tey and the _Selkie? _Tell them what's happening, please_." The undine nodded and drove. Jake looked over the Ikran and mentioned, "_You realized I am first time flyer_?"

The Ikran blew out her breath and spoke as though to a small child, :_You are not flying, I am_.

"_That actually makes me feel better. Thank you_," He pulled himself on to her back as he had seen Neytiri do, he hoped. "_If I am doing anything wrong_."

:_I'll let you know. And it's more of a crouched position… much better. Now hold on tight_, she warned before launching herself into the air.


End file.
